Naruto Ryu
by Rayven Pendragon
Summary: On October 10 naruto met a mysterious person, how will Naruto life change with a bloodline and a clan ? Strong not godlike Naruto! Mature Naruto! Bloodline Nruto! [Pairing Naruto Ino] rated T to be careful ( if you have suggestions please pm me thanks)(on hold for now)
1. chapter 1 rewrite

Hello everyone it's an idea I've got and I really wanted to right a story so on with it and its my first fanfic so please if you can review with helping comments I will be grateful thanks for reading

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto or any of the characters all rights reserved for Kishimoto Masashi

Chapter 1

Outside of konoha

It was a sunny and hot day but the trees around konoha gave some protection against the heat. Under the trees a caravan was heading towards konoha.

It was five years after the attack of the nine taled fox and konoha was steel under restoration so the merchants hoped for a good trade, the leader of the caravan was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, he was looking around amazed by the beauty of the forest,

suddenly he heard a voice :halt!!

Out of the shadows of the trees four people clad in flack vests and hitai - ate appeared.

The one who commanded to halt was a tall man with brown eyes and a blonde hair.

"State your business"! He commanded.

The leader of the caravan answered to the shinobi :merchants, shinobi- san we came to trade with konoha, my name is Takeshi Murakawa and I am the representative on behalf of the caravan.

The shinobi looked unimpressed by the introduction his eyes didn't leave Takeshi for a second,

"your permit please" he said

Takeshi took the papers out and gave them to the shinobi.

The shinobi looked at the papers for a moment then he said :"everything is in order you may proceed, "

then a smile crossed his face and he added "sorry for the inconvenience it's just that konoha needs to appear strong and we still didn't fully recovered from the nine tails attack, so it's just security measure,

by the way it's the October 10 so there is a festival tonight the nine tails festival you might want to check it out,"

then he left hastily.

In the meantime in the caravan, a men with black hair and blue eyes overheard the conversation a smirk spread on his face as he thought "interesting, very interesting"

(line)

Konoha

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was running around trying to avoid the shinobi who pursued him after he painted the hokage monument he was running and his laugh was heard across the street,

at the end he ducked under a tree and disappeared from his pursuers.

The name of the boy was Uzumaki Naruto, and contrary to the common believe he wasn't stupid at all, but today was his birthday and he really wanted some attention even if it is negative.

From there he proceeded to the hokages tower where he was greeted by the secretary, he went into the hokages room.

The room was fairly big with a desk in the middle a piano behind the door and a sofa on the other side of the room.

Behind the desk was seated an old man with white beard and working on paperwork,

it was Sarutobi Hiruzen the gid of shinobi, when Naruto entered the old man looked up at him then said with a smile "o hello Naruto happy birthday, let me finish here and then we'll go to ichirakus ramen, ok"?

Narutos face lit up with a grin on his face he said" thank you jiji thank you "

The hokage smiled, finishing up fast the rest of the paperwork he took his hat and together they let the tower

On the way to the ramen stand naruto saw the glares the villagers was shooting at him, his mood dumped a bit he turned to the hokage

" jiji do you now why they hate me? " he asked.

The hokage only looked at him with a sad smile" people always fear what they don't understand "he replied eventually" there is nothing more I can tell you "

Narutos face morphed into a scowl for a moment but after a second it was gone and he smiled brightly.

After that they walked in silence for few minutes, then Naruto said" one day I will be hokage and they will all respect me"

Hiruzen just looked at him with a smile but said nothing

After several more minutes thay went into the ramen stand.

(line)

It was evening and Naruto was on his way to get orphanage, he went into a side alley to make a shortcut, he was tired and he desperately wanted to sleep.

When he came to the middle of the alley he saw a restaurant

several people was drinking there, and some smelled like sake, when naruto past by the trash can he looked around as sometimes people was throwing there blunt kunais and shurikans there. Then heard a voice "hey boy are you hungry?" it came from a person with black hair and blue eyes. He tensed not knowing what he wants with him.

The man came closer "are you hungry boy, come on in" he said

Naruto reluctantly entered after him he wasn't hungry but he never says no to free food

(line)

Several hours earlier

After the caravan entered konoha and each merchant went to his own deals, the man with the blue eyes and black hair left the caravan and went to a nearby hotel he registered and after unpacking his belongings he went to see konoha,

The village was lively and the people where having fun in the festival, he went from place to place looking around at the various stands, then he went to a bar where he tried to learn where he can buy an apartment and place for a store.

After some drinks and talk he sow a young boy who walked around the bar and checked the garbage cans he got up and walked towards him, the boy tensed for a moment, but he came close and asked "hey boy are you hungry come on in" the boy agreed and came after him "waiter please i need a children's plate, or better two" the man said, after several minutes the food was brought "you can eat boy it's alright"

The boy looked at him then started to eat fast . "so tell me boy, what where you looking for? He asked

The boy answered" nothing special just Kunai and other stuff a lot of shinobi throwing them hear when they come into the restaurant "

" I see alright then, eat up I'll pay "he said

After he paid he asked" what's your name boy "

The blond looked at him then said" Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and i think i need to live jiji will be worried "

The Man smiled" i see alright then "he said no need to make him worry, then he got up and left" see you around then Naruto "he said before leaving.

Then Naruto realized something" hey he didn't told me his name!! "he screamd

End of chapter 1

An: hello and thanks for reading my story it is my first fanfiction ever please review and if you have a suggestion please pm me, i can't really say how the update will work because I am learning but I will try to be at least once a month thanks for reading.

Rayven Pendragon out.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto Ryu

It was a beautiful day when Naruto woke up, when he remembered how that person treated him a smile came to his face, then he remembered he doesn't know the person's name. After washing himself and getting dressed he ate breakfast and went towards the hokages tower he went in, then he sow from affar the man from yesterday. He came nearer and went to the hokages tower when he came nearer the guard stopped him "state your business?" he said sternly. The man answered "Akira Ryu, i was talled to come hear after applying for citizenship yesterday

for an interview, here are my papers" he gave the man his papers.

The guard looked at the papers" seams ok the last room to the left "he said.

The man now known to Naruto as Akira Ryu went to the left.

Naruto went up to the hokages office. He went in and set down on the couch.

The hokage looked up" Naruto good morning "

" good morning jiji"

"You now jiji yesterday a person treated me nicely and bought me food for free. And guess what jiji i sow him hear in the tower two minutes ago "

The hokage became stiff" what was his name "he asked

" he said to the guard outside his name was Akira Ryu "answered the blonde" i forgot to ask him yesterday" he scratched the back of his head with an emberesed smile

The hokage was worried he didn't new any Akira Ryu " _i will need to check it"_ he thought

After something like an hour there was a knock on the door

"enter "said the hokage

A ninja with a long blonde hair came in

" hokage sama i have a matter of importance "

" what is Inoichi "asked the hokage

" A person just came for an interview after applying for citizenship and it is someone who I know "

" really and who is it" he asked

"his name is Akira Ryu "

" _Akira Ryu again "the hokage thought._

Then he said" and how do you know him exactly "asked the hokage

" You see sir in the the third war my team where ambushed near the land of rivers "

" was he one of the enemy? "asked the hokage

" no sir "said the Yamanaka" actually he saved us out of nowhere he came with flames he really saved us then sir"

"bring him in Inoichi i want to talk to him"

The Yamanaka bowed and left the room, after several minutes he came in with Akira

Akira bowed to the hokage

. "so you are Akira Ryu i heard what you did to help my shinobi in the war, so why don't you tell me more about yourself" said the old hokage

Akira looked at Naruto and said" some things are confidential he looked at Naruto again" the hokage looked for a moment at Naruto "Naruto can you leave please for several minutes maybe go to the ramen shop what do you say?"

Naruto nodded" yes jiji"then left with a glee after all he doesn't have free ramen every day

Akira opened his eyes wide "Just one moment the HOKAGE JIJI!"

He shouted in surprise

The hokage looked at him "so, talk"he said then he heard him say

"he is just like his father isn't he "said Akira

The hokages face became stern" how do you know? "he asked

" let me tell you about myself first then you will understand, first as you know my name is Akira Ryu. I am fifty four years old, i had one sister, her name was Hikari Ryu, she married a man with the name of Usui Namikaze and they had a child Minato, in other words i am Narutos grand uncle. My family comes from an old clan we are the last of them i was trained with my bloodline limit from young age as i activated it in an accident i wasn't an official shinobi, but when the third war started i got a letter from Minato he told me about the war and asked me to help where i can, so i was fighting on konoha side, and once i came across three of your shinobi and he was one of them "he finished

The hokage looked at him" and where were you for the last five years "he asked

" I was in a far lands i am a merchant you know, i met jiraya some weeks ago and he told me about the fox and Naruto "

" ok" said the hokage" we will check your background you may leave "

He bowed to the hokage" hai hokage sama " he said and left

He saw Naruto at Ichirakus he

turned to Naruto" Naruto before you go i want to give you an advice, when we walked today people gave you cold stares and I saw how its affected you i just wanted to tell you that what thay think isn't important, what's important is that those who care about you acknowledge you, you have hokage sama you have me and so don't let those fools to get you down ok? "

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

He will remember those words forever.

The hokage tower

" so what do we have on him "asked the hokage

The Anbu spoke" well it's seems we have a large file actually, part from the fourth hokage and part from jiraya sama, it's confirming that the fourth had an uncle with the name of Akira Ryu and indeed he fought on our side, and indeed he is a merchant "finished the Anbu

" I see " hummed the hokage" so a background check done, we will need to read his mind Inoichi? "

" i will hokage sama "answered the Yamanaka

After a day

They scanned his mind and found no lie there" good now only the talk to the council "said Hiruzen

" There is a meeting in three days "said the secretary

" OK" said Hiruzen

Three days later

The council chamber

Danzo was fuming with anger "and you are just going to trust him"

Hiruzen nodded "of course he will be on probation for the next three years"

"It's a mistake Hiruzen" said Danzo "he doesn't even want to take the oath"

"but he did promised to defend konoha and he is strong shinobi, and it's not like Naruto will leave with him, "said Hiruzen

" now for the vote " the secretary announced

" Who is for giving one Akira Ryu the citysenship? "

More than two thirds of the Council both the civilian and shinobi agreed

" who is against "

The others raised there hands

" by the vote of majority one Akira Ryu is granted citizenship on probation for three years " announced the secretary

Three hours later Akira was given his citizenship

He bowed" hokage sama i thank you i have one request though "

The hokage raised his eyebrows" and what will that be? "

" i want to train Naruto in myself "

" OK said the hokage on one condition only Teel after the academy "

" of course hokage sama "he bowed and left


	3. chapter 3

Naruto Ryu

Chapter 3

An:hello everyone thanks for reading this story. I hope that the coming chapters will be longer. There will be some action and divergence from canon, BTW i put a poll on my profile about Narutos pairing please vote there thanks.

 **Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto**

Konoha

Naruto yawned looked around the streets he was walking outside together with the hokage to ichiraku ramen

Flashback

Naruto walked into the hokage tower, he was bored so he thought to hang around with the hokage. When he entered the hokages room the old man smiked "ah Naruto its good you've come i actually wanted to see you today, so are you still hanging around with Akira san"?

Naruto chuckled" yeh jiji alot, he is very nice he gives me ramen from time to time " he said with huge grin

The hokage was happy for the boy most of the people where really mean to him so finding another person who actually cared about him made the old hokage really happy

'that's good Naruto i am glad for you" then the hokage turned serious "listen Naruto in the next few days i will have very important meetings and you can't come in and disturb them, i will tell weasel and dog anbu to look after you ok?"

"yeh sure jiji weasel is very nice and so is dog "replied the blond" if something will come up i can always go to Akira oji san" he smiled and so did the hokage.

Then the hokage asked Naruto "do you want to go to Ichiraku?"

Narutos smile grew even bigger "thanks jiji of course"

Flashback end

Now he and the hokage where heading to the ramen stend. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about delicious ramen and didn't pay attention to his surroundings

"boom"

"ouch "

" Look where you're going " naruto screamed, then he looked up" Takeshi!! I am sorry i didn't see you there ".

Takeshi got up with a grin" Naruto! hey its good to see you, sorry for bumping into you "

" nah that's ok its my fault "said Naruto

" btw do you want to come with me and jiji to the ramen stand!? Its ok right jiji?! "

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled at the boy antics. " of course it is by the way Naruto who is your friend? "

" oh yeah, i didn't tell you jiji, he is my friend my only friend actually in the orphanage his name is Takeshi "

" nice to meet you Takeshi its good to see Naruto has a friend " the hokage replied with a smile.

After that they entered the ramen stand and so the day passed by

After Naruto and Takeshi finished eating the hokage paid for their bills and bid them good evening.

They went to the park and set on the swings after several minutes of playing they jump down and started to play tag.

Naruto was running after Takeshi they run along the park, then Naruto sow a group of older kids bully a young girl. The girl had bluish hair and lavender eyes, the kids where teasing her for her eyes.

Naruto hated bullies he was bullied a lot so he ran towards them "hey you teme what do you think you are doing didn't your mother teach you not to make girls cry?" then he charged at them and with a fist to the face he toppled the biggest of the boys on the floor.

The others charged at him with hail oh kicks and punches. After several seconds Naruto was on the floor bleeding and panting. The older kids looked at him with disdain " ha freak you've got what you deserve, freaks defending each other, common guys let's go."

Naruto got up and came close to the girl "hey are you okey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and that is my friend Takeshi , and you are?"

"Hinata Hiyuga " she answered shyly her face red like tomato

" So Hinata are you coming here usually? "

" yes sometimes, "

Takeshi came closer" do you want to play with us Hinata, do you want to be our friend? "

" friends? " she asked" do you really want to be my freinds i never had any "

'of course" said Takeshi "common let's play"

And so the three children playd together, they quickly become good freinds and for the next three days they played together.

(line)

Night three days later

Three masked people approached the Hiyuga compound silently, thay got to the room where a girl with bluish hair slept peacefully, thay approached her silently one gouged her mouth, the other putted her fast into a sack. Then they left the compund in hurry. They left the bouboundaries of the village and headed toward kumo.

Suddenly one of them screamed in pain. A kunai pierced him in the heart, thay looked around and saw four Hiyuga chasing after them two with the caged bird seal and two other without, a battle started the leader of the kumo shinobi attacked the apparent leader with a kick but was blocked, second later he was lifted from the ground by a vicious kick to his solar plexus, the shinobi made a somersault in the air and made hand signs

" **raiton: lightning bolt technique "**

A bolt of lighting flew towards the Hiyuga but he jumped back, then he charged and in a moment he was standing near the kumo shinobi" you are standing in the range of my divination " **eight trigrams sixty-four palms"** then he started punching him with the technique closing every tenketsu and finally Killing him

Hinata woke up and crowl out of the sack what she saw bearnd into her memory forever. She saw four hiyuga fighting against two kumo shinobi, she saw her uncle Hizashi killing a kumo shinobi with the sixty-four palms technique, then she saw a shadow behind him finishing a hands signs " **raiton: lightening blade"**

She saw Hizashis terrified face as the hand came closer, then someone jumped between them getting pierced by the technique but at the same time attacking the kumo shinobi in the heart stopping his heart actively killing him

The man was no other than Hiashi Hiyuga the clan head.

Hizashi looked surprised "Hiashi why? Why did you sacrificed yourself for me i thought you hated me?"

A sad smile adorned Hiashis face "hate you? Never brother i never hated you just because i couldn't show that to you dossent mean i don't care about you, (geh geh geh) i tried to change the Hiyuga from within for this purpose i had to maintain the look of a traditional Hiyuga head clan

I am so sorry Hizashi for everything, please promise me that you will support Hinata and help her unite the clan"

Hizashi started crying "please brother i promise i will do whatever i can to support her but please for her sake please stay with us, please brother i love you"

Hiashis face lit up "i love you too brother i am sorry"

Hinata watched terrified as her father fallen to his knees she screamd "father!!"

A smile lit up Hiashis face "Hinata i am so sorry, so sorry for not showing you support i love you Hinata please be strong for Hanabi and your mother, please defend the leaf and i believe that you are the one who will unite our clan, i am so proud (agh) of you Hinata be strong" and with those words Hiashi closed his eyes forever.

"FATHER!!! " she cried" I love you to father i promise i will be strong "her eyes grew cold. " i will make you proud i will defend the leaf and I will make your wish true I will unite the clan even if I'll have to kill the elders i swear it " she then started crying.

Hizashi came to her and gave her a hug" i am sorry Hinata its all my fault if i wasn't so careless " his eyes where wet.

" uncle Hizashi its not your fault " she said" it's kumos fault and i swear i will avenge him". "And I will help you " he said "i will be by your side and so the entire branch family" . She hugged him back, and they took Hiashis body back to the village.

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4 revelations

Naruto Ryu

Disclaimer : **i don't own Naruto**

An:hello everyone its me again if you are angry at me about killing Hiashi, sorry but its important for the plot thanks for reading please r r

Speach : "Naruto"

Thoughts : _"Naruto "_

Jutsu and biju : **" Naruto "**

 **Chapter** 4

Konoha

Naruto and Takeshi stood together near the grave of Hiashi Hiyuga, Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to do, he remembered how that happene

Flashback

Naruto came to the playing ground with Takeshi they both waited for Hinata like every day, but she didn't show up, Naruto waited for another hour and when she didn't show up he became worried "we have to check on her common Takeshi"

When they came to the Hiyuga compund they came near the entrance. Naruto went to the guards "sorry but do you now where is Hinata?" he asked

The guard looked at him "Lady Hinata is busy i am sorry children but her father Lord Hiashi died last night his funeral is in the evening"

Naruto paled and fell to the floor "its can be she, she lost her father" his eyes started to tear down.

"Naruto we have to leave but we will meet her in the funeral "

But Naruto just screamed with rage and ran away. He ran Teel he came to Akiras store, he knocked on the door.

Akira opened the door" Naruto its nice to see you what brings you hear come on in "

Naruto went in" Akira have you ever lost someone? "he asked

" why do you ask? Is it about Hiashi Hiyuga your friend father? "

" how did you know? "

'its kinda obvious that is the only one who died"

"it is so FRUSTRATING WHY **DID HE HAD TO DIE WHO KILLED HIM!! "**

" Naruto calm down I'll tale you everything ok just calm down "

Naruto calmed down a bit" i am waiting Akira san"

Akira sighed "you see Naruto yesterday night three kumo shinobi kidnapped Hinata" Naruto eyes grew wide at this rage started to boil under the surface "her father tried to save her and succeeded but sacrificed himself for his brother, listen Naruto Hinata will not be the same she saw it," Akira took some air "Naruto that is a life of a shinobi if you want to be hokage you have to know that people die, shinobi aren't heroes Naruto they lead a hard life"

Naruto growled " **i don't care I will kill every last kumo shinobi**." In his anger a red Chakra started to come out of him his eyes became red with a slit

Akira made quick hand signs

 **Ninja technique : Chakra suppressing ropes**

From around him a ropes erupted and restrained Naruto

Naruto thrashed anf tried to free himself but to no avail. After several minutes he started calm down his eyes were wide "Akira san are you a shinobi?"

Akira face turned serious "listen to me Naruto, if you will calm down and listen, i will tell you the whole truth, will you listen?"

Naruto nodded his face full of anticipation.

"i will start from the beginning. First:indeed I am a shinobi, second :yes the hokage knows . Third what I am going to reveal you is a secret so big if anyone will know i told you i will be executed so please don't tell anyone. Do you agree? "

Naruto thought about this for a moment scratched hi head, " yeah I agree " he answered at last.

" very well, but don't disturb me until I am finished. The first thing you need to know is what is a shinobi "

Naruto looked at Akira with strange expression" what does it has to do with anything "he asked

Akira looked at him" you will understand after i will finish my explanation"

Naruto thought for a moment "shinobi are cool heroes with super powers"

"wrong Naruto shinobi are not heros shinobi are soldiers for there village thay kill, destroy, lie, no we are not heros, in another words we are human tools meaning that for the village we will sacrifice our own humanity and lives, we will become the worsted monsters all for the sake of our loved ones "

" killing? "gasped Naruto" but isn't it wrong "

" really Naruto? wrong?! Tell me if someone wants to harm your friends let's say Takeshi or maybe Hinata, or maybe the hokage and the Ichirakus what will you do hmm? Will you let them be harmed? Or will you deal with them, "?

Naruto sunk into his thoughts" i, i will deal with them but i can just defeat them no need to kill right? "

'wrong, if you won't kill them they will come back later, prepared and then your loved ones may be harmed do you see my point Naruto?"

Naruto noded

"good very good, though don't understand me wrong killing is immoral, and I didn't say you have to become emotionless, no not at all, but as a shinobi we have to sometimes sacrifice our humanity. The hokage for example he killed a lot of people, but he is a very nice person, that what i mean, is it clear? " he asked again.

Naruto nodded again.

" alright then, the second thing you need to know is why do people hate you " Naruto eyes widened " you know why? " Akira only nodded his face grim " the reason I didn't tell you until now because I was afraid you will tell someone and I will be executed ,so can you hold a secret? "Naruto nodded

" ok then, tell me Naruto do you feel sometimes that you're anger overwhelms you, like several minutes ago? " Naruto nodded

"it's all connected, now tell me what happened on the 10 of October five years ago?"

"the fourth hokage killed the nine taild fox" he replied.

"very good but let me tell you something it's a lie," Naruto eyes widened "wha"

"let me finish "Akira cut him" you see a taild beast cannot be killed it's a mass of sentinent Chakra so you can't kill it it's energy , so the fourth hokage done the only thing he could, he sealed it, into a new born baby "

Narutos face become horrified" it's me isn't it that why they hate me I am the nine tails, aren't i"

"no Naruto you aren't the nine tails you are Naruto Uzumaki the container of the fox, tell me is a container with diamonds will be called dimond, no of course not, the villagers are just too afraid to see that, "

" but why me? " asked Naruto with pain in his voice" and why didn't the hokage tell me before? why did he lied to me!? "

" let me explain it to you" said Akira "you see the hokage loves you with his whole heart, you're like a grandson to him, he thought that by not telling you he will make sure that you will have a good and regular childhood. But he was wrong, he thought that by making a law that anyone who will talk about it will be killed then the children your age will act normal with you, he never thought they will tell their children not to play with you and act hostile.

But you have to be thankful, cause in any other village you would be treated like a weapon, a jinjuriki which means a person with a biju sealed within him is the highest weapon that a shinobi village can have, the hokage prevented it and I you should be thankful, but from a shinobi point of view it was a mistake. Do you know why? "

Naruto shucked his head

" because a shinobi is a weapon of the village, for the village he will sacrifice his humanity and letting the emotions endanger the village can ultimately bring the destruction and death of our loved ones, though it's not to say that we don't have emotions, cause in the day you will loose the emotions you are not worthy of being a shinobi "

Naruto nodded in affirmative

" as for why were you chosen, the answer is easy the fourth hokage was a noble man he couldn't ask someone else for something he couldn't do himself so he done the greatest sacrifice for a shinobi, he sealed the beast in his own son " Narutos eyes grew wide at this" i am the son of the fourth hokage, why didn't jiji told me? , and how do you know? "

" you see Naruto your father had a lot of enemies it was for your own safety, as for how do I know, we'll you see Minatos father was Namikaze, but his mother was Hikari Ryu my sister, yes Naruto I am your grand uncle "

" grand uncle!! like for real! "

" indeed I am and my entire reason for being here is because of you. Now listen Naruto, think about it and ask the hokage what does its mean to be a shinobi i will train you, but remember it's a secret "

Naruto still shocked from all the revelations gaped for a moment then he said" I will think about it and I will answer you layer now I have to go to the funeral "

" OK then Naruto go, "

After Naruto left Akira thought to himself" good I put the Chakra concealment seals otherwise I would have the entire konoha shinobi force hear "

Flashback end

Naruto sow Hinata near the grave, he wanted to go help her, comfort her, but he couldn't. Then he felt two hands on his shoulders he looked back and saw weasel

" go Naruto she needs friends right now "

He nodded and moved forward, he came close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her eyes cold.

Narutos anger raised" _it's there fault "_ he thought" _it's kumo fault Hinata is so cold, i swear they will pay!"_

He looked at Hinata " you are not alone Hinata me and Takeshi are your friends, and I promise you i will help you in any way I can"

Hinatas eyes were still cold but not as much "thanks Naruto, thanks for coming"

He smiled sadly and went out of the cemetery.

End of chapter 4


	5. chapter 5 decision

Naruto Ryu

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

The hokages tower

Hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage, god of shinobi felt that he is growing old, the death of Hiashi Hiyuga was a blow to the village and the raikage demanded a meeting with him on neutral grounds he will have to go, so he summoned the four strongest shinobis he had,

After several minutes there was a knock on the door "enter" he said four people came in, two in ANBU masks and two without.

"Good your here, Gai, Fugaku, dog, weasel we move out in hour, the raikage is angry so i called you the best of the village, are you ready to accept the mission? "

" hai hokage Sama "

" good meet me in a hour near the western gate"

After they left Hiruzen got up and took all what he needed.

The meeting place was the land of waves, a three days journey in a fast speed.

One hour later the hokage and the four shinobi left from the western gate towards the land of wave

(line)

Naruto went to the hokages tower, when he came close he was told that the hokage left for several days, so with nothing else to do Naruto went to his favorite spot on top of the head of the second hokage. Sitting there he started to think about what Akira told him, he wasn't sure what to think did he still wanted to be hokage? And what of his father, so he was now Naruto Namikaze but he couldn't tell anyone cause it will endanger Akira, speaking of which he now has an uncle can you believe that just great. So many things but he new he has to make a decision about his future, to be a shinobi a tool to defend his home and friends but tool non the less, or to be a civilian just a person with a regular life maybe even happy but non the less powerless to defend his friends. After several minutes his head started to hurt and he chose to postpone his decision till he'll talk to jiji.

With that said he left the monument and walked in town.

(line)

The hokage and his companions

Approached the border of the land of waves

"be ready for ambush " they nodded.

The two Anbu jumped on the nearest trees and vanished. The other two flanked the hokage and marched to the meeting place.

Near the shore waited for them the raikage with two shinobis as well.

The raikage was a big person with weights on his hands dark skin and dirty blonde hair.

When he saw the hokage he tensed he didn't expect the hokage to come with the head of the Uchiha clan.

After all he didn't really wanted war right now only few years after the great ninja war, he hoped to intimidate with the eight tails jinjuriki, but seeing the head of the Uchiha clan famed for their ability to control the bijus, his advantage was diminished.

The two kages came closer to each other

"the third hokage'' said A the raikage "it's good you came I thought you will be too afraid"

Hiruzens eyes narrowed "what did you want I'll let you know that one of your shinobi killed a clan head while trying to kidnap his daughter, so what is it that you can possibly want with us"

The raikage was surprised also he knew that the hokage was famous in the war but he heard that he became soft he didn't expect that, it's unbalanced him a bit "I am here to demand the one who killed my shinobi if he won't be brought before me in eight days we will call a war on konoha" he said

The look on the hokages face became murderous "a war raikage? Hmm, let me tell you are lucky I was able to restrain the Hiyuga not to start a war otherwise you and your pathetic village would have been wiped out of the face of the earth so listen to me raikage I have nothing to fear of you" then he raised his voice "IF ANYTHING LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN EVER AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL RAISE YOUR VILLAGE TO THE GROUND SO LIVE OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE OF YOUR FULLISHNES!!"

The raikages bodyguards took their weapons out

The raikage became furious" YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU TREE HUGGER I WILL TAKE YOU MYSELF!! "he roared and wanted to lunch on the hokage but his bodyguard a guy with blonde hair and shades stopped him" hey bro if you attack and him you smack you'll start a war we cant afford " he tried to rapp

The raikage saw the smile on the hokages face and stopped himself" we won't fight now but kumo won't let it slide we will remember "he hissed with anger and they left.

The hokage released a breath" well that was harsh but that was the only way, people like him understand only a show of power "

After they left the border the two Anbu came from the woods" no problems hokage sama"

"good let's return to the village good job"

Three days later

"We finally returned" said the hokage

"indeed hokage sama now please with your permission i have a clan to attend to "said Fugaku.

" Of course Fugaku san, you may live and so are you Gai "

Gai bowed to the hokage" of course hokage sama you are maybe old but the FIRES OF YOUTH BURN DEEPLY IN YOU SIR IF I CAN SAY SO MYSELF!! "he shouted and run away from them.

" today's youth "he told himself " you two go have some rest i need you both to watch after Naruto tonight "

" Hai hokage sama" they said together and vanished via **"sunshin"**

The hokage went back to his tower it was still early and si the tower was mostly empty. The problem was that only mostly, as he entered his room he saw a young blonde boy sleep on the couch.

When the door opened the boy jumped from the couch "jiji you finally returned"

"hmm Naruto what are you doing in my office? " asked the hokage.

Naruto looked embarrassed" i am so sorry jiji but i have something to talk to you about "

At first the hokage thought that Naruto was playing him" ih really Naruto what is it do you want ramen "he chuckled.

" no jiji it's something that disturbs me greatly "his face was grim.

" what is it Naruto? "the hokage said in a worried voice" did something happened "?

" jiji what's means being a shinobi, i mean if that was only fun and respect why then Hintas father died, why i always say i will be hokage but I don't even know what is a regular shinobi "

The hokage thought for a moment" listen Naruto, you are correct being a shinobi doesn't mean fun and cool jutsu. A shinobi is a person who will do whatever necessary for his village he will kill and lie, he will become a demon for the village but at the same time he is a person, who loves have friends and cares, and because of that he will do anything for the village. For example the fourth hokage we see him as a hero a man who saved our village,

But have you ever thought that for the safety of konoha he killed hundreds of people, in iwa he is known as the yellow demon they are still terrified from his name. Do you understand Naruto and a hokage is much more he has the entire village as his responsibility every man I send on a mission i know that maybe he won't return, and when they don't i feel it on my conscience, but for the good of the village i sacrifice my wishes and emotions and sending them. Now do you understand "

" hi jiji "said the blonde" but i need to think if I actually wanna be a shinobi"

Hiruzen looked at him "good Naruto it's something you should think about, did you want anything else?"

"no jiji thanks I'll see you later goodbye "

He left the office and went to ichiraku ramen. After three bowls of ramen he asked the vendor" Teuchi san do you think shinobi are heros? "

Teuchi looked at him strangely" well not exactly, its depends i guess, why? '

"no reason just asking "he answered payed and left to his favorite spot on the second hokage's head.

After something like an hour he felt a hand on his shoulder" what is it Naruto what disturbs you? "the weasel masked Anbu asked

" well weasel you see i talked to the hokage about what's means being a shinobi an he said that they aren't heros they do terrible things for the village, he said they throwing there own humanity for konoha, because for a shinobi the village is the first family, and now i don't now what to do should I pursue the path of a shinobi or not "

Naruto was so caught in his speech he didn't sow weasels eyes widening and then growing detriment" to tell you the truth Naruto i don't know only you can choose but just so you now i agree with each word you heard from the hokage, but i believe that whatever you will choose you will be good at " he said.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes in his mind he thought" _i want to be like you someone who cares for others but will do whatever necessary "_ out loud he said" thanks a lot Itachi- nisan "

Itachis eyes grew wide" how did you- "

Naruto laughed" i saw you piping without the mask in the hot springs " then he said" actually i wasn't sure but your voice hair and those red eyes made me think its you "

Itachi facepalmed" _ignorant child all the uchiha has those eyes "_ he thought.

One day later

Naruto entered the hokages office" jiji i decided i wanna become shinobi "he said.

The hokage smiled" OK you will enter the academy nex year

" _so much like his father "_ he thought

(line)

Naruto run to Akiras house after entering he came close to him" Akira i made my decision please train me in the way of the shinobi "

End of chapter 5


	6. chapter 6 the academy

Naruto Ryu

An: first of all thanks to all who reviewed and put my story on favorite and track thank you very much (bows) i hope you enjoy the story if you have suggestions or requests please pm me, now on with the story.

Disclaimer : **i don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6

Naruto was panting his breath heavy " _Akira is a slave driver, six hours of learning katas and training is something I didn't think about when I agreed!"_

Flashback

"Akira I made my decision i want to be a shinobi "

Akira smiled" really Naruto are you sure? it's will be a long and harsh training are you sure you are ready? "

" yeah Akira like never before! "he exclaimed

Akira took his hand and showed him a back door," officially Naruto that is my storehouse, unofficially though "he said and opened the door

Naruto looked with awe" that's amazing "he said. He sow several training dummies and even an little arena, there was tone of weapons and scrolls" what is this? " he asked, aweawe in his voice

" this Naruto is my personal training ground and hear i will train you oh before I forget your cover story is that I pay you for helping me in the storeroom ok? "

" yes Akira sensei, but Akira sensei am i not to young to start training? "

" not at all, you see Naruto it's a tradition of the Ryu clan to Start training their children in the age of five, that is why we are not very tall but our training has a lot of advantages, it's just another thing to sacrifice for becoming a batter shinobi,but for you it's won't matter cause of the fix it's won't hinder your growth, if you will eat right that is. Oh and because of the regeneration from the fox your training will be even harder than usual, now if you have any questions ask now and tomorrow we will start our training ok? "

" yeah ok, actually i have few questions first :can i be called a Ryu? "

Akira chuckled" only inside hear it's has to stay a secret."

"hmm ok now second "what is the ropes you used on me ?"

"those were a Chakra suppressing ropes, created by our clan to contain prisoners, i will tell you about it when you will be older ".

" ok my last question :you only told me about my father but not my mother why? "

" hmm ok Naruto your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina i never met her in person only from your father's letters that why i didn't tell you cause I don't know. "

" Ok thanks Akira sensei I'll see you tomorrow "

" yes naruto be here at eight and a half tomorrow ok? And don't forget to tell the hokage that. You will be working with me ok? "

" ok see you "replied the blonde and bounced out of the store

Flashback end

" _I wasn't ready for this i mean three hours of reading and now five of taijutsu training i still have two more hours, oh gosh "_

" your doing great Naruto. This style is known as the dragon flame its actually used with the ability of our clan the point of this style is to coat your hands in chakra through the kekei genkai manipulation and every time you attack the enemy you burn him as well. I'll show you how it's done "right after that his hand was coated with a substance " you cannot do this right now,but the style is useful even without them, eventually i will teach you this as well "

After two more hours Naruto was exhausted" thanks Akira sensei but you are a slave driver "

" you have to learn to endure Naruto it's the only way, tomorrow at the same time, ' then he took four bracelets with strange symbols on them "this Naruto, are weights created by fuinjutsu one for each hand and leg put it on and don't take them down its will be painful but thanks to the Fox no permanent damage will be done and it's will only make you stronger and faster understand?"

"ok good night Akira sensei "

Naruto was barely moved with the weights but he endured and went home

" good night Naruto chan" Akira said quietly and closed the door.

Hiyuga compound

Hinata Hiyuga was training it was dark already but Hinata was steel training, her mother was worried the only thing beside training was talking about a way to unite the clan. She understood her daughters pain but this was very unhealthy for her, she sighed "Hinata it's time to eat and sleep"

"ok mother" Hinata went in and sow Neji "Neji onisan come the food is ready"

Neji was a prodigy, everyone said so, but when he looked at his cousin training he knew that he won't be match, it's inspired him to train harder for her sake

One year later

" hand, torso, head, abdomen, hand, solar plexus, groin " Naruto was moving in the katas quickly with speed and precision." to low again "said Akira, Naruto cursed" _damn i got distracted "he thought_ _After another thirty minutes Akira stopped him" good job, you learned the style in a good level for your age, your weights are rather heavy good you becoming batter, how is your reading?_

not bad sensei i am finishing the book about land of fire politics "

" that really good Naruto, now tomorrow you start the academy do you remember what we talked about? "

" yes Akira sensei "

He remembered that talk

Flashback

It was another training day Naruto was training with the katas. After several minutes Akira came in" hello Naruto i want to talk to you "

" what is it Akira sensei? "

" well Naruto in three months you will start the academy and although you are smart and on good level i don't want you to show it to anyone, do you know why? "

Naruto nodded" yes Akira sensei you thought me that the most important weapons of a shinobi is his mind and deception so by not showing anyone my abilities i will have advantage right? "

" indeed Naruto an so i need you to start play pranks again and in the academy you will play the dope, you will sleep in the lessons disturbed them a bit and skip as well you can come here and we will train, speaking of training we will start training at night when you will start going to the academy ok "?

" sure Akira sensei no problem "was the boys reply

" good Naruto now you will learn how to use your Chakra in the academy after that i will start training you in Chakra control and manipulation understood? "he nodded again.

" ok then let's resume the training "

Flashback end

In those three months he trained harder than before and played a lot of pranks, he was dubbed the prankster from hell, and so after finishing today training he went to sleep early. On the way Naruto sow one of his few friends Shikimaru" hey Shikimaru "he shouted " how are you doing "

Shikimaru turned around" troublesome "he said silently" what's up Naruto "he asked

" are you ready for the academy "

" well it's too troublesome but yeah that troublesome woman didn't left me another choice "

" alright Shikimaru good night I'll see you there "Naruto went to the orphanage first to visit his friend Takeshi, and ask him if he going this year to the academy

He went into the orphanage and knocked on Takeshis door" oi Takeshi are you there "

Takeshi opened the door" oh Naruto what up? "

" nothing special just come to ask if you coming tomorrow to the academy "

" nope" said Takeshi with a sad voice

"the matron said i will be going next year "

" oh sorry "said Naruto and scratched his hair" well i guess I'll see you around then ha "?

" yeah I guess so see you around Naruto good night "

" good night Takeshi "

After that Naruto went to his apartment and drifted to sleep

 **A day later**

Naruto woke up and looked at the alarm clock" _i need to get up its the first day in the academy_ ". He got up dressed fast and walked outside and walked to the academy. After he entered he went into class wearing bright orange jumpsuit and goggles" _yeah I look like a dope for sure "_ he thought. He looked around" _hmm for the final touch of the dope i need to find an abusive crush hmm who will i choose "he thought to himself. He looked around and sow a girl with large forehead and pink hair, she was fawning on the Uchiha"_ Sasuke kun you are so cool! " Naruto smiled" _bingo_ "

He thought, he came close to her" hello pretty lady I am the awesome Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage and I am way batter then that broody, by the way whats your name "? he asked loudly. She looked at him with disgust" Sasuke kun is not broody itsit's just all the Uchihas are so cool, and you are trash what idiot is wearing such a disgusting jumpsuit ha, live me alone "

" but what so great about him Uchiha that Uchiha this i don't understand "

" because you are dope "she said angrily and left

Naruto set down on his place and waited for the teacher. After five minutes the teacher entered and on his head fell a container with orange color. The class started to laugh." Who done it " he asked. Everyone pointed on Naruto, the teacher looked at him" you will pay for this "

He went out to change and when he returned(carefully checking for more color bombs) he started to speak" my name is Himura Dozo you can call me Himura sensei i will be your instructor for the rest of the year this year we will learn shuriken and kunai throwing, Chakra will be next year, this year we will learn the theory, now then introduction "he finished

The children started to introduce themselves, the girl with the pink hair introduced herself" Sakura Haruno"

and so on. After the introduction were over the bell rung. "that it for today see you tomorrow for a full day"

Everyone left and so did Naruto, he sow Hinata leaving "Hinata wait" he said. She looked at him "Naruto if you are going to laze the year don't disturb me i have a lot what to do" she said with a cold tone

His eyes widened and tears escaped from them "but Hinata aren't we friends, why?" he asked with paind voice. "i am sorry Naruto i don't have time for playing games i have to be strong to protect my clan" she answered and left

Naruto went to Akiras shop " _another thing to sacrifice for the power to protect"_

 _He entered the shop and closed the door behind._

 _End of chapter 6_


	7. chapter 7 the masacar

Naruto Ryu

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

One year later

(Naruto age 7)

" _right hand, solar plexus, duck, groin, parry, left hand, duck, swipe legs "_

Naruto was training another kata, it was a very advanced one and soon he will finish the style although he still needs to perfect it.

" great job Naruto, I believe that in half year you will finish the the style but you will always need to practice, now hand me the weights I need to readjust them " Naruto gave them to him, Akira adjust it with Chakra," after we will finish with the style and you will unlock the Chakra we will train in the fire affinity, now go to sleep you will need it "

Naruto went to the hokage tower

He entered with a loud" oi jiji how are you doing? "

The old hokage smiled when he heard Narutos voice" nothing from yesterday Naruto why? " Naruto snickered" just asking "he said and sat on the couch" meh when I will be hokage I'll get a more comfortable couch "

The hokage laughed" be sure to do that Naruto "in his mind he thought" _Naruto_ _playing his part good "_

" Naruto you don't have to pretend in front of me "he said. He looked at the blonde

he heard a light snoring and sow Naruto sleeping on the couch" sleep well Naruto "

After several minutes he heard a knock" enter "he said the man who entered was a teen with a weasel mask," ah Itachi it's good to see you do you have some good news for me? "

At the couch Naruto woke up carefully but playing the sleeping act

" I am sorry hokage Sama my news aren't great the clan planning a cope in one year time i am sorry hokage Sama "

The hokage smiled sadly a sigh escaped from his lips" thanks Itachi if you will have news for me please inform me "

" of course hokage sama, if it will be necessary i will do _that_ sir"

"i hope it wouldn't come to _that "_ the hokage said" you are a true shinobi of the leaf Itachi please be careful "

" of course hokage sama "he said and left, after that Naruto fell asleep again when he woke up on the next morning he was steel on the couch with a blanket.

 **One year later**

After another Chakra controlling session with Akira and three hours of taijutsu Naruto was exhausted. For the last year he finished learning the style and now was training to perfect it, after unlocking Chakra in the academy Akira started his training with intensive Chakra control. He then expanded his training by training him more time . Naruto could already drench a leaf, steak it to every part of his body but he new he is still very far. He left and went straight home, on the way home he saw Kakashi Hatake, a jounin going around with an orange book, giggling in a perverted manner. When he came home he fell asleep.

Morning

After getting dressed and a quick breakfast he went to the academy. Everything was the same, or so it seems but he felt that something wasn't right, something was missing. He looked around the class then it hit him like lightening Uchiha Sasuke wasn't there, now he became worried after all he new about the coup so can it be that Sasuke and the other Uchiha are getting ready for it right now?

He came close to Sakura "hey Sakura" he said, "what is it dope" she asked him, "do you now where is Sasuke?" he asked. She looked at him strangely "you didn't hear?" she asked. "didn't hear what?"

"yesterday night the entire Uchiha clan where massacred by Itachi Uchiha, all except Sasuke "

Naruto eyes widened" _so Itachi that is the **that** you talked to the hokage. You are an amazing shinobi Itachi. Such sacrifice and devotion the village is your first family. You Itachi are my idol and one day i will become like you, devoted to the village as a true shinobi, ready to sacrifice not only your humanity but your family itself, only thanks to you i understand what truly means to be a shinobi, "_ he thought to himself" _indeed there aren't any hero's we aren't heros"_ he finished his thought and went back to his seat.

Two weeks later

Naruto walked around konoha, after a while he came near the Hiyuga compound. He saw some sort of preparation, so he went close to the guards "sorry but what's happening hear? , you now just curious" he asked

The guard looked at him with a smile "oh it's ok, tonight Lady Hinata is getting betrothed to her cousin Neji. She said it's time to unite the clan and that is the best way for it, the caged bird seals will be take down after tonight. Indeed it's a glorious day for the Hiyuga" he finished. Naruto smiled " _so she keeps her promise to her dad, sacrificing her filings for the clan, she is admirable kunoitchi" he thought. He thanked the guard and left back to Akiras store._

 _When he entered he sow Akira getting ready to leave so he moved closer to him" Akira where are you going " he asked._

" to the hokage tower Naruto i need to go for another trip to the capital of the land of fire and i want you to come with me " answered Akira and moved towards the hokage tower.

Naruto ran to his side and together they entered the hokages office.

When they entered. Hiruzen was slightly surprised why did they come together" Akira san Naruto kun what happened is everything ok? "ge asked worried.

Akira smiled" no hokage sama everything is great, thanks. I came to ask your permission to take Naruto with me to the capital of fire i need his help. if it's necessary i will pay for an escort mission."

Hiruzen thought for a moment then answered "ok i have a good jounin to send with you but be careful and don't let anything to happen to Naruto understood?" he asked

"hai hokage sama, but just a question who is the jounin? "

The hokage smiled" tiger summon Kakashi Hatake immediately " he said to the Anbu

" hi hokage sama " the Anbu said and left in a poof.

End of chapter 7

An : please read and review thank you very much


	8. chapter 8 the journey to the capital

Naruto Ryu

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto 

An: thanks to all those who reviewed and put this story to the track and favorite thank you all. The poll will be closed near the chunnin exams arc thanks for all the votes

Chapter 8

Naruto, Akira and Kakashi where riding the cart towards the capital the road was constructed well and so the way was rather easy.The road was beautiful, many large trees was standing on the two sides of the road. On their branches birds were singing and with all of this was the sun rising adding to the beautiful scenery.

In the cart Kakashi was reading his orange book giggling pervertly from time to time , and Naruto was bugging Akira with questions, he asked him about everything that can come in mind. Not even one of them was looking at the scenery.

Kakashi looked at Akira, on his face was a little smile and Kakashi could've swore that he sow a glint of pride and love in his eyes.

Then Kakashi heard a question that peaked his interest.

"Akira sensei "said the blonde while scratching his head " can you please tell me more about the Ryu clan? "he asked with little grin

Akira smiled" yes of course Naruto i will tell you the beginning of our clan "

The smile on Akiras face grew when the blonde asked him that, he leaned back on the wall as he started to tell the story

"long ago our ancestor Fukasaku Ryu was part of an religious order of monks who worshipped Amaterasu. The order was standing for long years at first they didn't have any ninjutsu . They where we'll trained in ninjutsu . It was a time of great War the various clans where fighting each other for power and dominance.

Villages burning and families destroyed made the war a horrible thing, but from all the clans two where greater than the others the Senju and the Uchiha that were fighting each other with no end, each clan created alliances and brought even more destruction.

One time the Senju passed through the territory of the order of amaterasu, when the order tried to prevent them from passing as a dogmat was that no one without the blessing of Amaterasu she'll pass. the Senju savagely attacked and destroyed the order it was a horrible battle the order was massacred even the youngest of apprentices where killed

One of the few survivors was our ancestor Fukasaku Ryu, he swore revenge on the Senju, in his pain and sorrow he left the destroyed land and went toward the lands of the Uchiha.

He was thirteen when he discovered his kekei genkai or should I say kekei tota, plasma release."

Kakashi eyes widened "kekei tota!" he said, his orange book falling from his hand his jaw dropped "you have a kekei tota!! wow the hokage was right you are an asset to our village" he said

Naruto just looked confused "kekei tota? What is it, I mean i know what's a kekei genkai but what's kekei tota"

"kekei tota is a kekei genkai that is created by three affinities instead of two "explained Kakashi" its really rare like really rare "

After the explanation Akira continued " He experimented with it and learned it's strengths and weaknesses. He married and started the clan training them in the kekei tota.

After three hundred years the Ryu clan approached the Uchiha and allied with them.

The war became even more vicious and our clan lost a lot of members, so after hundred years there became a splinter faction within our clan they wanted peace so they left, there wasn't a lot of them several families only. In the last hundred years of war the Ryu clan who destroyed city's alone and killed tens of clans was destroyed it's happened when the Uchiha made a peace with the Senju.

The Ryu clan apposed to this treaty they were driven by old hate and refused to stop fighting, so the Uchiha and Senju combined together and destroyed the village of the Ryu, the clan was destroyed.

After the formation of the shinobi villages

The splinter of the Ryu drifted agreeing to not forget the way of shinobi but train the children as shinobi but they didn't allied with any village most of them went to live near kiri where they perished in the purges, only my father and mother survived as they didn't settle near kiri but instead in the land of rivers were my father became merchant ".he finished with a sad voiy

Then he said" That is actually the entire story of our clan we once feard faded into history, so except of you and me there is no longer any survivors. Is your curiosity satisfied now" he said with a fake smile his eyes watering and he starstarted to sob silently

When he looked at Naruto he saw the blonde was silent " what's kind of crazy world are we in, I hope that one day will be peace "said Naruto his voice sad

Kakashi looked at scene a grown man crying silently and a child patting him on his back.

" it must've been hard "he said" i know what is it means to lose all of your close people "all laziness got off from his face, in its place came pain and sorrow.

Akira looked at him a smile started to form on his face" but now I have someone to care for "he looked at Naruto" the grandson of my sister "then his voice became cold" i will destroy anyone who will dear to harm Naruto i will destroy them all, be it Indra Otsutsuki himself to face me " then his futures softened and he spoke to Naruto" promise me Naruto you will always cherish your friends and family "

Naruto nodded and scratched his head, then he looked outside and sow the sun rising on the top of the trees" look 'he yelled. Akira and Kakashi looked together they both were amazed by it.

Naruto scratched his head again "that's, that's beautiful "

Kakashi and Akira were amazed that Naruto is going to say something interesting

" like a **world of ramen Believe it! "** he yelled finishing his sentence

Kakashi faced palmed, Akira just said" figures "

After some hours they came to a clearing in a forest.

It was a large circular space with no trees

Alot of branches whewhere littered all around and there was something else, but what?

Akira was the first to talk" do you feel it Kakashi? "he asked in a low voice

" yeah "he answered without any hint of his usual laziness" but i don't now what is it, its so quiet "then catching himself" too quiet "he finished

" precisely "said Akira with a growl

" Naruto take cover "he commanded

The blonde nodded and took cover behind a large rock

Then something black flew from the trees with high speed and right at Kakashi.

(line)

Kumo

In the blue circular building in the middle of kumo surrounded by the scene of the village and mountains the raikage was seated in his chair and was working on some paperwork though not so much, after all he has secretary for a reason

Konoha

In the hokage tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was working on a lot of paperwork, suddenly he sneezed and all the paperwork was scattered "God damn it if I will know who made me sneeze i will kill him!" he yelled

Kumo

The raikage suddenly shivered

"hmm why is it so cold here "he shouted and broke the table with a punch

He called to his secretary to come in.

She came in she was a beautiful woman with brown hair and hony eyes

" yes raikage sama "she said bowing,

" call the shinobi commander and my brother hear right now "he commanded

The woman staterd" your brother sir? Me? Please sir don't send me there!"she begged

The raikage roared "get on with it woman i never asked you to go call him send a shinobi" he roared and slammed hos hand against the wall now instead of a brown wall there was a hall "go now" he said, as she ran away after bowing.

The raikage was moving in his office waiting impatiently for them to arrive

Then a door opened and his brother Killer B entered hi was a big man with a dirty blonde hair and shades with several swords strapped to his back.

He went in and sow all the damage "hey bro what happened to you yo from the day the Hiyuga got a way you started to act all strange fool ya fool" he tried to rap without much success

A glared at him "who do you think you call a fool" he roared then he caught bees hand and send him flying out of the window a moment later bee was back there

Two minutes later the door opened again and a man entered his eyes were green his hair dirty blonde and he had a dark skin, his entire walk showed a man with power qnd confidence someone who can back up his words with power, he bowed to the raikage, "you called me raikage sama?" he asked/stated with a strong voice

"yes Haruki i called you you are the head ninja tell me then what did our man found about suna and iwa? "he asked

The man Haruki Kurone the head ninja of kumo dusted his grey uniform" we learned that Suna has a jinjuriki but they can't seem to control it, iwa on the other hand steel have Han on active duty but Roshi is in retirement he has a grudge against iwa for making him live outside of the village and alone "

" and what are the chances of making Roshi desert? " asked the raikage

" our agents made contact and he agreed to leve iwa but not to become part of our shinobi force he wants to retire "

" alright then we will have a place for him together with B, and you B"the raikage turned to his surrogate brother" how is the training of Yugito going? "

" she is doing fine bro she is going to kick everyone yo, full ya full "he rap

The raikage face became angry" shut up already" and he punched the wall again

Then he said "alright dismissed". After they left he thought to himself " _i am so glad that i didnt sand B to konoha otherwise i would my punching bag"_

(line)

Konoha

In the academy a lesson was in session

The chunnin teacher was explaining about the second shinobi world war when when he looked at the class he sow a boy with black pineapple hair sleeping

"Shikimaru! Wake up "the chunnin yelled with an angry voice

The said boy looked up and ranted" troublesome teacher cant you see i am trying to sleep "he mumbled lazily

When the chunnin wanted to ask him a question the bell rang and Shikimaru fell asleep again,

Chouchi a boy with brown hair and a very fat sorry big boned body was crunching chips" hey Shikimaru... munc... munch isn't the class a bit quite today... munch... munch" he asked

Shikimaru looked up "troublesome Chouchi it's obvious Naruto isn't here so it's doesn't matter too troublesome" he said lazily and drifted to sleep again.

(line)

Hokage tower

The hokage was munching on his pipe making a smoke circles from Time to time on his table were a lot of unfinished paperwork but his thoughts were in a different place with a certain blonde jinjuriki the boy changed but thankfully not to much " _i hope you are safe Naruto, i swear if Kakashi will slack to defend you i will personally destroy his icha icha book then i will bound him and read quietly in front of him_ _but really Naruto be safe"_

 _End of chapter 8_


	9. the journey to the capital part 2

Naruto Ryu

An:hi again i wanted to thank all of you who put this story on the favorite and follow.oh and the poll is closed.

And a super big thanks to Novrier who's help is what let me to continue to write .

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 9

Kakashi side stepped the projectile, which then embedded itself on a tree "Akira" he shouted" protect Naruto, i will be ok",then he jumped on a tree and started to search for his enemy, from his right a number of shurikens were flying towards him he cursed and replaced himself with a log still looking for his enemy, " _the guy is good with stealth whoever he is"_ he thought, he jumped down and made fast hand signs " **earth release :hiding like a moll technique"** then vanished into the earth, the assailant left the trees and came out to the open, he was rather short man with spikey hair and he had a slashed Ame headband, he stood on his place trying to find Kakashi, then Kakashi burst out of the earth with lightening circling around his hand " **shidori"** his hand impaled the enemy, a smirk grew on his face , but the enemy became water " _dammit a water clone"_ then he heard " **water spikes"** the water of the clone became sharp and spikey.

Kakashi was able to jump away before he was impaled but his leg got scratched,

The nuke nin started again to throw shurikens at him this time Kakashi made quick hand signs " **wind stile":great breakthrough"** the wind that came redirected the shurikens to all the sides some impaled trees and others were scattered on the floor.

" _interesting it's as if he doesn't want to engage in taijutsu combat always attacking from afar then my best choice is to come closer but how? "Kakashi thought._

The foe didn't wait however for Kakashi to think rather throwing more kunais and shurikens, wich Kakashi dodged parry and replaced himself, then he heard a laugh. He turned around and sow the ame shinobi standing not far from him on his face a smirk" look around Kakashi Hatake you are trapped, you have no were to ran "

Kakashi looked around they were between several trees not far from were the battle started on every tree around them at least two kunais or shurikens were stuck on the trees, Kakashi was confused what does that person means is he crazy? , he looked again as it hit him " _damn i am so stupid"_ he thought. On every one of the shurikens and kunais were explosive tags and although it wouldn't kill him but it will injur him so he won't be in any condition to fight "but you are here as well" he said "what will you get by suicide".

The man smirked "water clones are such useful tools" Kakashi eyes widened. The clone made the ram seal "activate"

Then explosion

(line)

Konoha

In a dark room in a hidden underground base a man with black hair a scar on his chin and his left side all bandaged was seated on a chair, listening to two shinobi report.

" Danzo sama "said one of the shinobi a man with a bit orange blonde hair was kneeling on the cold floor" our operatives sent their report its a very interesting one as well sir "he finished

" I see Fu, what exactly does it says "he asked in a cold voice

The second shinobi a man with a mask on his entire face a tanto on his back answered" Two things actually sir, it's seems as if kumo was able to convince Roshi to desert iwa and he will be leaving in a month "

At this Danzo eyebrows went up" that's troubling indeed and the second Torune? "

The masked man now known as Torune answered" it's about kumos second jinjuriki, the girl her name is Yugito Nii she is twenty years old she is trained by Killer B to control her power, our operative made a connection with her, it's seems as although she likes B she doesn't have any friends her own age and doesn't have any mother hand that aren't stern with her. Our operative a girl named Himeragi Kozuki made a contact with her we believe it can bring some good to our village sir "he bowed

Danzo thought for a couple of moments " its indeed an interesting news and although i don't want to do it, for the good of konoha I'll have to tell Hiruzen about it" he finally said a scowl on his face "

He got up and left towards the hokages tower dismissing his operatives on the way

Forest

Kakashi was lying on the grass around him were splinters of the once trees now nothing more than rubble, body aching every move hurt like hell, he was still alive thanks for not standing right near one of them. But he was in no condition to fight " _damn it its hurts like hell!! Ah, my entire body feels aflame, I probably have a second and third degree burns! I am sorry sensei i failed you just like i failed Obito and Rin i am sorry sensei, but i promise if I'll be able to survive that i will become strong enough to protect him i swear to you sensei "he thought bitterly_

His enemy _was ready to kill him he started to move through hand signs, Kakashi was looking directly_ at him" _if I'll die I'll do it with my eyes open "he thought._

 _Suddenly the ex ame nin jumped back as a kunai missed him, Kakashi looked around he sow Akira moving with high speed towards them making fast hand signs_.

The nuke nin didn't wait and preformed a faster jutsu" **water release :pallet "** a water erupted out of his mouth in high speed towards Akira.

Akira just finished his signs he rolled forward his hands still in the ram sign.

The pellet missed him and Akira said" **water release :water dragon "**

A giant dragon made of water came out of nowhere and charged at the nuke, the enemy tried avoiding it but it was following, him he didn't have enough time to do any techniques so instead he threw more explosive kunais when they exploded it's created a mist, under its cover he jumped near one of the trees. Then he heard "release" an explosion ripped him through then he understood, the first kunai when his opponent threw it he wasn't aiming at him he aimed at the tree leaving it there, he then goaded him there with his water dragon, he lost everything went black.

Konoha

Hokage tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was seating on his chair and smoking his pipe slightly, he was working on the paperwork when his secretary walked in, she bowed to the old hokage "hokage sama, Danzo sama is here to talk to you he says it's urgent"

Hiruzen took a long breath from his pipe and leand on his chair " _strange what could Danzo possibly want it's not like him, hmm I'll need to be careful"_ he thought. "let him in please", she bowed and left the room.

Several short moments later Danzo entered the room his can making noises as he goes

He bowed respectively although albeit slowly "Hiruzen" he said without waiting for the hokage to give him promition "our operatives in kumo was able to uncover some very interesting and worrying fact,you see its seems kumo trying to get stronger they were able to persuade Roshi one of the jinjuriki of iwa to betray iwa and join them he will be arriving at kumo in a month, "

Hiruzens brows furrowed" that's indeed worrying another jinjuriki in their hands is quite dangerous, and what's more? "he asked now making ash circles with his pipe.

The stoic man looked at the hokage" indeed there is more, our undercover operative Himeragi Kozuki made contact with Yugito Nii the young jinjuriki of the Nibi no bakaneko it's seems that the young girl is longing for a loving hand we believe we can persuade her to come to our own side when she will grow "he finished with his cold voice

The hokage was deep in thoughts from one side it's can loose us an important operative from the other side konoha could use any help mostly a trained jinjuriki.

Finally he spoke a smirk adoring his face, one of his old a bit sadistic smirks, they even made Danzo shiver "about Roshi.. Hmm we will tip iwa they will stop him and they won't make a new one right now as its to long and dangerous so we will get all, not only will we stop kumo from obtaining a jinjuriki we will be able to get for this alot from iwa, and the iwa danger doesn't change, it's a total win /win situation for us"he was gripping his pipe and his eyes showed he was full of life.

As for Yugito Nii tell the operative to come closer to her but she has to actually form a connection with her wich means both sides, it won't do if it a fake, because if she will learn it's a lie it will do more harm than good, but tell her to be careful if a war will start she should have an escape route for them both, understand? "he finished

Danzo smirked he didn't sow this personality of Hiruzen for many years, he actually forgot how strong he is." yes Hiruzen it she'll be done "he bowed again and left the room.

Outskirts of the Forest

Kakashi was lying in the cart his body heavily bandaged he felt his bodys burning and felt something cold on his forehead

" oh you're awake "said Akira with a genuine smile" that good, Naruto was extremely worried you were injured hard and for the last day and a half you had a high fever, nonow we are only half day from the capital so it's all right just relax "he said

Then Naruto came close" Kakashi san! You're awake awesome i was so worried dattebayo, please be more careful next time ok? "

Kakashi nodded heavily

After some time of silence Kakashi spoke

" i was pathetic wasn't i Akira i couldn't bit that ame nin "

" well he was A ranked nuke nin i checked in your bingo book sorry Kyoske Haruhi was his name, but frankly Kakashi i expected more from the famous copy cat of konoha i hope that next time it won't happen "he said sternly

" yeah I need to do better to stop living in the past i guess "

" i understand its hard trust me i was there when i lost the last remnant of my family it took me long time to come in terms with it and i hope you will to "he said

Then they heard a yell" look! Over there "Naruto was bouncing exited

When they looked from the window they saw a breath taking scene. From afar they could see the towers and walls of the capital the area around the walls was green and alot of flowers could be seen,and with the sunset it was looking like a city from a fairy tale

" that's beautiful! "said Akira

" amazing "said Kakashi

Naruto was transfixed" that how the world should look like peaceful and beautiful "he mumbled to himself,

After three more hours they came to the gates of the capital.

Unknown location

A man his face covered in shadows was talking to himself" soon, very soon my plan will start his motion and then i will return. And when I. Will the world won't be the same again,

End of chapter 9 the journey to the capital part 2


	10. chapter 10 the capital

Naruto Ryu

An :hello everybody , this chapter it's more like a finishing touch to the two last ones please enjoy, and please rr

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

When their cart came near the gates of the capital, two guards came forth one of them fist bumped his red samurai armor "state your business" he said

Akira looked at the guard and gave him their papers "Akira Ryu" he said "merchant from konoha" he finished with a cheery voice

The guard checked the papers, as the second one asked "and the boy?"

"he is my assistant Naruto Uzumaki "

The guard nodded muttering something that Naruto thought was" damn ninjas can't help a child instead of making him work "

Then the guard noticed the injured shinobi" and him? "he asked with suspicion in his voice.

Kakashi smiled an eye smile" Kakashi Hatake i am a guard for them "he said

The guard seamed to ease a bit" stay out of trouble shinobi, wewe watching you "he said his voice emotionless.

Kakashi just nodded and they entered the capital.

It was a big city, alot of big houses, some villas and compounds people were going doing their business, children were playing in the streets, carts animals tens of shops and noise so much noise.

Naruto was sitting his eyes wide speechless "wow! So many people and i thought konoha was big, but compared to that it's probably just insignificant village without the shinobi, if to compare the number of people its like the different in the amount of noodles in a kage sized ramen and a child size, although there are more people hear then noodles in a kage serving "he said his mouth watering and his imagination showed him a ramen ball the size of the capital and alot of noodles walking there.

Akira looked amused" whewhen will you mature "he said with fake annoyance, but a wide smile showed his Bluff.

Kakashi was trying not to give up to his pain but every stop and bump of the cart made him cry in pain.

Akira spoke" now we will go to an hotel later you will stay with Kakashi till I will bring a doctor "

Kakashi looked at Akira" a regular doctor you have to be kidding me do you really believe he can help? " he asked

Akira frowned" don't underestimate them, maybe they don't use Chakra but they are good and can kill a shinobi under their care easily, but no there is a medical nin around here giving his service to shinobi, as a lot of doctors refuse to help them unless it's a life and death situation, and the general public doesn't go to him as he is a nin. "he finished

Naruto yawned" common let's get going i am tired "he yawned again

Akira chuckled" OK Naruto we are going now to the hotel "he said" i am a regular there come on "

They took Kakashi and went to the hotel in the reception Akira paid and they went up to their room. They laid Kakashi on the bed and Akira left the room towards one of the

Neighborhoods, it wasn't as grand as the central neighborhood but it had some nice houses. The children were playing around, he went into a side alley and turned left, he was now standing in front of a nice door made of mahogany. He knocked on the door and a man with white hair opened it, he motioned him to come in, "you know i don't regularly have a civilian costumers, so what disturbe you" he asked

Akira smiled" tea please "

The man smiled and went to make the tea

Akira looked around the room it was a nice room with three doors including the one he came through, the walls were painted in a nice red and gold color with nice cream colored curtains, in the middle of the room was one mahogany made table around it were two couches and a chair there was a fire roaring in the heart

The doctor came back with twtwo tea cups, they started to chat.

After several minutes

Akira sow that something was bothering the doctor, "sorry doc but is there something bothering you?" he asked

The doctor looked surprised "is it that obvious?" he wondered

"not really but as a trained nin i can see your body twitching slightly and the look in your eye's showing that something bothering you "

" ah! You are a shinobi please forgive me i just didn't see any headband so i assumed you're a civilian "he said apologetically

A chuckle escaped Akiras mouth" it's ok i don't mind "he said" now what is it bothering you "?

The doctor sighd" well you see the local gangs here making me some problems they want ransom 'defense fee' thay call it, I am not young anymore so i can't defend myself properly they bother me even threatened me " he sighd again" but i doubt you came here to listen to old man's problems so tell me why are you here? "

" my friend a shinobi is injured i need you to help him in payment we can help you with those thugs "he said curtly" will you agree? " 'what else can you give me on them"?

The man nodded eagerly" of course, first the gang leader has long hair usually in a ponytail he is a redhead with a wrinkle near his nose, second they have drug dealings, now show me were your friend is "he said. And both of them left the house

(line)

Konoha

In the academy

A class was in session and the chunnin was exhausted, he didn't even had enough energy to wake Shikimaru or tell Chouchi to stop munching in the middle of the lesson.

He looked then at Hinata and sighed her eyes were cold although not as much as Sase, he didn't know what to do, but as his duty demands he said "Shikimaru wake up

Shikimaru looked up lazily "troublesome were is Naruto when he is hear only he gets in troubles" he lazily thought.

He looked to his write and sow Ino and Sakura looking at Sasuke "troublesome women" he said.

Hokage tower

Danzo was seated in front of Hiruzen "we tipd iwa off they weren't happy but they gaw us interesting info, seems one of their members left and joined the Akatsuki, they growing in power Hiruzen, what do we know of there goal? " he asked

The hokage took a sip of his pipe "not to much Itachi was unable to provide us with enough info as of yet i hope we will get the know, after all Orochimaru is one of them" he concluded.

"oh well can't be helped right "said Danzo

" indeed good job " he looked at Danzo " listen from all this Intel giving us a picture , kumo is expanding their forces in another words war so we will need every last shinobi ready "he finished

Danzo nodded, stood up and curtly bowed, then he left the room

Capital

After they came back he told Naruto they will have to do some recon mission and later to go to the police but first he wants to meet an old friend in the palace .

So together they went on the main road throughout the market, till they stood in front of the palace. It was breathtaking it had twelve towers arranged in a Dimond formation on the palace who by itself was made in a Dimond formation made of marble and heavy stone with embroidery of gold.

They came near the gates, Akira came close to the guards "hello there fine sentries, can i ask you to call Jiriku sama please, tell him that Akira asked to see him. After several minutes a man with a monls clothes and bold head came through" Akira is that you!,"he said "so long didn't see you what are you doing today still travel around?" he asked with a smile

Akira shaked his head "no not anymore old friend what do you say we will meet tonight at my hotel "

Chiriku thought for a moment "i don't see why not I'll be there" he answered and with a goodbye went back to the palace

After that Akira turned to Naruto "listen the doctor that helps Kakashi right now needs our help, thugs are after him our mission is to shadow them learn where is their hq and find the drugs after that we should go to the guards station and show them where are the drugs capish? ''

Naruto nodded eagerly

"good follow my lead stay in the shadows and don't make a noise "

" got it "said Naruto

They went to the same part of town where the doctor lives.

After they came there they blended with the shadows going in the side walks and back alleys. They were scanning the perimeter for the man, Akiras trained eye caught him first" here he us he matches the description "he said

The man was going out of a bar he was big man with quite a mass of muscles.

They tailed him to the hq without rising any suspicion. They waited till he went in after that they surveyed the building and found a side window they came close and checked if anyone sees them after confirming that indeed no one sow them they hid around the corner of a nearby building.

They waited for around forty minutes till they sow evidence of drugs a group of people went inside with packages.

That was all what Akira needed he motioned to Naruto and they both left the area quickly.

From there they went to the nearby guard post and gave the information to the guards, after around thirty minutes a guard group went to the coordination.

Akira and Naruto went back to the hotel Naruto was exhausted.

When they came in Kakashi was seated on the bed with the doctor seating near him.

"your friend will be ok just some rest and change the bandages once a day and he will be like new " he said with a satisfied smile

Akira smiled back" thanks a lot doctor, we held our end of the bargain the guards went to the gangs hq " he said with a smirk

Naruto smiled to" that's was awesome like a real recon dattebayo! "

The doctors face lit up" thank you so much next time you are in the capital come visit me"

"Of course " they all answered

He then left after thanks from Akira Chiriku and a very loud "thanks dattebayo" from Naruto.

It was quite late and Naruto went to sleep when Chiriku knocked on the door.

Akira smiled and invited him in motioning to the table in the room.

Akira and Chiriku set down for a talk "so" said the later "what are you up to now and who is the boy" he asked

At the mention of the boy Akira smiled looked towards the bed where said blonde was sleeping "today i am a citizen of konoha though still a merchant this boy however is now my entire life he is the grandson of my sister i train him to be a strong and skilled shinobi" he said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

Chiriku smiled "it's good to see you so alive again Akira" .

After another hour of chatting they bid Farwell to each other and Chiriku left.

The day after

Naruto woke up and sow Kakashi lying in bed and reading his orange book, Akira was drinking tea near the table

When he sow Naruto awake "good morning sleeping Beauty it's time to get up, today we will buy all the supplies we need, common we are leaving in an hour.

Several hours later

After buying all what they needed they went to eat lunch with Kakashi

After they started to eat and Akira made Kakashi drop the book, Naruto turned to Kakashi

"Kakashi i have a question can i ask "

" you already asked kid but yeah of course "

" well it's something that bothered me, when we came into city the guards were suspicious and unfriendly why doesn't they look at us as heros? "he asked

" well Naruto think of it you now already that shinobi aren't heros, but rather people who'll sell their humanity and kill lielie and destroy. So think of it for a civilian an entire village not only full of us but we train our children like this as well obviously they won't like us " he said a glimpse of coldness in his voice

Oh thanks Kakashi I'll understand" said the blonde scratching behind his head although without the tread mark grin

'so here again the truth not only we aren't heros they don't even look at us like that "he thought

Three days later they were on their way back to konoha

End of chapter 10


	11. chapter 11

Naruto Ryu

An:first thanks for all the favorites and tracking, second thanks for the votes on the poll i had to close it as the plot further couldn't wait to the poll sorry everyone. Now this chapter starts the Mizuki arc wich means that the story itself starts now. And big thanks again to Novrier for all his help. Please read and enjoy

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

Naruto was seating across of Mizuki. It was a day before graduation and Naruto was in very bad mood he looked around the room it was a simple office just like any other in the academy it had a simple table two chairs in which he and Mizuki were seating and a window from wich you could look at the playing area of the academy.

Narutos bad mood had a reason, in particular the words that the man in front of him just said " _how did it come to this"_ he thought to himself

Flashback

Naruto walked in the class room today was a day before the graduation exam, from tomorrow on he will be able to change his clothes and show his real face, no he wasn't broody in fact he was cheerful, but still he was a person who took his studies seriously and new what's means to be a shinobi, he understood the need to kill sometimes there was no other choice. So yeah he did want to take of the disguise of the guffy prankster from hell. He sat down on his chair near Sasuke and waited for the teacher to come in.

After five more minutes Mizuki came in.

There were murmurs in the class it's already the fourth day that Mizuki comes alone without Iruka, saying that the chunnin was Ill.

He cleared his throat "listen up everyone tomorrow is the graduation exam you all getting leave for training before the exam, also some of you won't get into the exam at all after class please come all to my office, now we will just revise the three jutsu and after that you all may leave "he finished with a dramatic tone

" WHAT!! "alot of the children shouted, they didn't understand there wasn't such a thing as to not let someone enter based on their marks before.

One by one the children entered Mizukis office.

After some time came Narutos turn he was scared after all he new his marks very well, he did play the part of a dobe after all he hoped it won't backfire on him.

He entered the office he was too nervous to look a the room.

"seat "

He heard Mizuki telling him,he obeyed.

" now listen Naruto it's hard to me to say that but you are not to be entered into the exam your grades are horrible and your behavior is horrid i am sorry Naruto " Mizuki said with a sad expression on his face

As he heard that Narutos face paled, there plan backfired it was horrible all his dreams and wishes are unreachable.

Flashback end

" Naruto! Naruto do you still hear me? " asked a worried looking Mizuki

" yes sorry sensei i just spaced "ge said with a dejected voice

Hid thoughts paind him but he knew that even if he won't become a konoha shinobi, Akira will still be there for him training him and then he could defend konoha, and all those he cares. This thoughts calmed him down a bit

Mizuki smiled "it's ok Naruto, you don't have to look so sad, couse i have a news for you. You see there is a second exam one wich is not usually given, but after the death decision that you won't take the exam i interfered and ask them to give you the second exam. But you have to sware to keep it a secret "

Narutos eyes lit up" really Mizuki sansei! thanks alot " he said exited" so what is the second exam "? he asked

Mizuki smiled sweetly" it's a hard test Naruto, you need to show you have resolve mind and stealth abilities because this are the most important ninja tools, and that why your mission is tomorrow on the day of the graduation exam, to infiltrate the hokage tower and take from there the scroll of seals, it's the biggest scroll there, then go to the forest where you will have to learn one jutsu before we will find you, got it? "

" yeah Mizuki sensei i will "he said with all the enthusiasm hd could muster but in his mind he's thoughts were buzzing" _something isn't right here, i guess i better go talk to Akira sensei firs"_ he concluded in his mind

He bowed to Mizuki and left the room.

Iwa

The tsuchikages tower

The fourth tsuchikage was looking out of the window he was looking at the village that surround the tower it's tower like structures and the people who were going around doing there business,the shinobi in there red shirt and brown flack jackets with there headbands on them. He looked at the children playing in a nearby park, on his face was a little smile.

He wasn't young man and he cared deeply for this village and that why although he had a smile his futures were grim.

He just got a report from his spies network. It's seems that kumo was trying to gear up and strengthen their forces. And the part of Roshi betrayal four years ago and Deidars betrayal didnt help it at all.

His reports said that kumo is going to fight konoha most likely, but the tsuchikage new that it could bring the fourth shinobi world War, and he definitely didn't want that, for now he will try to strengthen their position and if a war will start he will try to stay out of it if possible. Hr sighed wearily he heard a door open and he turned around.

A girl with black hair and with a prideful walk entered it was his grand daughter

Kurotsutchi she entered with a loud "hey old geezer what do you do, are you ready to give me the hat"

He looked angry "you dare to disrespect me! I am... crank... Ow Ow my back!! "

Konoha

It was a regular day in the shop he was serving the costumers with ninja supply and everything else, or it was a regular day till Naruto came in rushing. That wasn't like Naruto he was a lively kid yes but he wasn't all that rush so for him to burst in meaning that something important happened.

Naruto came close to him "Akira sensei, I need to talk to you somewhere private" he said and rubbed his back head

Akira couldn't help but smile at the boys antics "of course Naruto come with me to the backroom.

They walked together to the back door and entered the storage room. Akira turned to Naruto" now Naruto what happened? " he asked with interested tone

" you see Akira sensei Mizuki sensei told me that couse of my bad marks i can't take the exam "Naruto said

Akiras face become rigid" what! I didn't know that something like that even possible nor did the hokage tell us it's horrible we need to get to the hokage "he said with determination

" wow sensei halt for a moment let me finish first "ge said fast never seeing his sensei like this

Akira nodded and so Naruto continued" so right after he told me about a second exam, I'll have to steal a scroll of seals from the hokage office learn one jutsu and graduate "

Now Akiras face expression changed from rigid to outright furious and worried" that's not good Naruto i think he was lying to you we should go tell the hokage about it and fast you've done well Naruto "said Akira with a smile" common Naruto i smell a rat so we should catch it "he hurried out of the shop apologizing for the discomfort and speeding towards the hokage tower

Naruto said quietly" I don't smell rat but I do smell a big hokage size misso ramen ball 'and hurried after Akira.

After they came to the hokage tower Akira went right to the secretary" we need to see the hokage now "he said urgently.

" sorry "she replied" no can do the hokage has an important meeting right now "

" grrr.. We can't wait it's an emergency women let us pass "

But she refused, then she looked at the door and sow it opens Naruto sped into the room

" stop! "she screamed the hokage is busy but he didn't even registered her and was already in.

Apon his entrance the hokage glanced at him taking a deep inhale from the pipe" Naruto what is it my boy can it wait I'm in a meedle of a meeting "he said with a smile

Only then did Naruto looked around he sow couple of shinobis sitting there on several chairs in front of the hokage table.

" I am sorry hokage jiji but it's an emergency,and I need Akira here as well he is waiting outside "he looked at the ninjas" can they be trusted? "he asked

The nins around the table gasped not only did he call the hokage in a disrespectful manner he dares to ask if jounin of the village are trust worthy" insolent child " thought to himself a jounin with a long black raven hair and red eyes

Another jounin with brown hair and a gouty with cigarette in his mouth just smiled.

And a silver hair jounin with a mask on his face and headband covering his left eye was reading his orange book all the while giggling.

The hokage on the other hand was more concerned about what the boy had to say after all not every day you can see Naruto coming worried, so he leand back smoking his pipe again "indeed call him in and yes Naruto they are jounin of the village all are trust worthy" he said

After that Akira came in and bowed to the hokage

Naruto bowed to the jounins "excuse me for my rudeness i didnt new your status" ge said at the same time scratching the back of his head

He turned back to the hokage "jiji i believe that Mizuki sensei is a traitor to the village" he said and proceeded to tell the hokage the entire story

After he finished his story Naruto stopped talking and looked expectedly to Hiruzen

The jounin were stunned to say the least but the hokage was really worried in fact he was so worried he stopped munching on his pipe he sighed and looked at Naruto "if that's true and i have no doubt about it we need to capture him and get an explanation that why i have a plan," he said

They all looked at him silently "Naruto you will go there with the scroll after that you will wait for Mizuki to come I'll send six anbu to ambush him after he will come understand?" he asked Naruto nodded

But Akira raised his hand "hokage sama if I may" After a nod from Hiruzen he continued "Naruto is just a child you are basically making him a bait" he finished with a frown

The hokage looked deep into Akiras eyes as if looking into his soul "there is no other choice" he said "and you know it" he finished sternly

"it doesn't mean I have to like it "replied Akira

The hokage nodded" Kakashi call the anbu please for me "

Kakashi nodded and left the room.

" do all of you know your part? Yes good you know what to do, dismissed "he said

After they all left the room the hokage sighed and went back to his paperwork

(line)

A day later

Naruto with the forbidden scroll of seals went to the meeting point he sat on the ground and stared at the sky and the forest, the forest was beautiful with all of its green trees and the sky was clear he repeated his orders to himself come close enough to Mizuki so the anbu will be able to replace himself with him.

After about thirty minutes he heard footsteps he looked up and sow Mizuki who were smiling at him

"nice job Naruto now give me the scroll and we will go back to the hokage tower "he finished sweetly

Naruto got up and moved towards Mizuki

When he came closer Mizuki outstretched his hand to take the scroll then a poof of smoke shrouded Naruto and a second later Mizukis hand was in pain lock by an Anbu with a crane mask" chunnin Mizuki you are under arrest for betraying the village hidden in the leafs all " Mizuki looked around desperately looking for something that will save him but the only thing he sow were five more Anbu surrounding him, then he sow Naruto standing not far from there" _if i can't save myself at least I'll give the fox brat some pain "_ he thought

" Naruto you will pay for this i swear! Oh and by the way just thought you should know, the nine tails is sealed inside of you, you are the.. " he was unable to finish the sentence as a hand chop on the back of his neck took him out

Narutos eyes were wide that was the last thing he expected to hear from Mizuki.

One of the Anbu came near him and put his hands on his shoulders" it's OK Naruto come we have to go to the hokages tower, he will explain everything "he said with a stoic voice

At that the other Anbu took Mizuki and left towards the tower, with Naruto and the last Anbu right after them

Hokage tower

When the hokage and Akira sow the Anbu with Naruto and unconscious Mizuki they smiled.

The smile disappeared however from the hokage face as the Anbu told him that Naruto now knows about the fox.

He looked at Naruto with a sad expression "listen Naruto i know it's hard to believe but trust me I didn't want to hide from you forever i would've told you about it after you would become a chunnin alas it seems you know now, as it is Naruto we need to talk about it, you see Naruto the power of the fox is really great and you can partially access it, but it comes with a price you may loose yourself to the fox and endanger your comrades that why Naruto i ask you not to try and access it's powers, rather to wait till my student Jiraya of the senin will come and he will help you ok"? he finished with a grandfatherly voice

Naruto looked at him then at Akira who was looking at him with a big smile , and for a long moment there was silence "OK jiji but there is a problem i am not a shinobi" he finally said his voice dropped

The hokage took inhaled deeply from his pipe and smiling he said" come Naruto closer and close your eyes "

Naruto complied stepping closer to the hokage his eyes shut, then he felt something being wrapped around his forehead" congratulations Naruto you are now a genin of Konoha "said the hokage with a wide smile.

End of chapter 11


	12. chapter 12 alliance

Naruto Ryu

An :hello everybody finally we start the true story of Naruto Ryu from here on some arcs will be according to canon and some will be au others will be partially au please enjoy.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 12

Konoha

Naruto was walking towards the hokage tower, he had to submit his ninja ID today and so slowly he was going through the populated city of konoha towards the tower.

As he was going he looked around at the children's and adults each doing their own business, and once again he reminded himself why did he became a shinobi, why did he stepped on this bloodstained road, it's for those who he cares and loves, for the village he adores, for every individual within its boundaries he will become the Devil incarnate although it's going against his friendly nature.

He entered the tower and went to a side room where a photographer was waiting.

Naruto looked at himself he was dressed in a black shirt and pants with black shinobi sandals he had a mesh shirt on the black one and his forehead protector was on place, he smiled and entered the room.

Some minutes and pictures later he went upstairs to the hokage office.

He walked in and sow the hokage sitting in his place smoking and working on some paperwork.

"hokage jiji i came to submit you my shinobi ID "he said hihis voice a bit dipper then usually.

The hokage looked up and gasped in surprise his pipe unceremoniously falling from his mouth on the paperwork scattering some of it, the hokage looked at Naruto with wonder the flamboyant boy wasn't there in his place he sow a serious young shinobi.

"please give me your ID, btw nice outfit Naruto "said the hokage with a smile" I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi one day "

Naruto silently nodded, after a sec he turned to the hokage" hokage jiji is it true that the worst student is with the best? " he asked.

Hiruzen was already seeing where the boy takes it" indeed Naruto, that how it's usually done, now listen you have briefing in one week where you will be introduced to your jounin sensei "

" hai hokage jiji I'll see you around "he said with a smile and turned to leave the office

But before he could a little boy with brown hair and big blue scarf that was to big for him came in with a shuriken in hand" your time is up old man today I will become hokage " the boy yelled but before he was able to so much as enter the room he tripped on the scarf and fell to the floor

" ouch... ouch how "the boy stammered and looked around his eyes fell on Naruto" you! you tripped me didn't you! I'll show you " he charged with a fist drown at Naruto who easily caught his hand and taking him by the collar picked him up

" listen boy whoever you are, if you will always blame others for your failures you will never become strong, and so we both know you tripped on the scarf "said Naruto his voice emotionless

The brat visibly flinched at the tone"y- you put me down do you know who I am, I am the grandson of the hokage show some respect " he said with a smirk, a second later he was released with his head down

Bump "ouch...what was that for" he asked while clutching his head

"because brat you are annoying, and respect is earned not given "he finished and left the room

" so much like his father "thought the hokage with a smile and made another circle of smoke out of his pipe

Hiyuga compound

Hinata was training hard, in a week she will be introduced to her jounin sensei and will truly start her way as a kunoichi.,and although she is the top kunoichi she new that it's meaningless in the real world.

She thought about Naruto how he didn't come to the graduation test and remembered Mizukis words about how some of them won't be taking the exams.

She was a bit depressed after all he was a friend, but her resolve won't drop just because of this instead she thought about the changes she was able to brought to the Hiyuga and her marriage to Neji when she will turn sixteen.

She resolved to wait for the briefing day and see what will be with him.

After that she returned to her training.

Konoha streets

Naruto was walking in the streets towards the Uchiha compound.

The compound was silent though it's to be expected as no one except Sasuke lived there.

He got closer to the entrance, he new that whatever he is going to do will have a lot of influence on his interactions with Sasuke.

He walked straight to the biggest house and knocked on the door hoping that it's indeed Sasukes house.

After several minutes the door opened and in the entrance stood Sasuke Uchiha with a hand behind his back obviously holding a kunai.

When Sasuke sow who was standing in front of him his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"dobe what are you doing here , and what's with the sodden change of outfit,? " he asked act curious as not only the dobe was standing in front of him but in proper clothes for once.

Naruto looked at him with a little grin on his face" oh i see now Sasuke that how you greet a guest ha? "

A scowl appeared on the Uchihas face at those words" hn alright come in" he said

They went in and set near the table "so dobe what is it you want?" he asked with a glare.

Naruto chuckled slightly "well, Sasuke what I am hear for is to make a deal with you, an alliance of a sort" he said

Sasuke started laughing hard "you! The dobe, the dead last what will i get from it, i see no reason to agree to anything! It's seems you are a dobe no only in learning but also you lack common sense"

"oh really Sasuke, let me tell you something i know all about you, i know about Itachi, I know about how you want to kill him, and what's usually going in your mind is how one day you will become strong enough to kill itachi. Right. ''

Sasuke jaw actually dropped and his eyes widened "how exactly do you know all of this?" he asked with for once actual interest

"oh it's seems I was able to peak your interest, well that's good. Now Sasuke i have a secret to tell you, two actually.

First i new your brother and he was my idol as i grew up so when he massacred the Uchiha i was shocked.

Second and more relevant is that I am stronger than I look, i just played the part of the dobe for covering my ability, and for one more reason wich I'll tell you later.

Now i know you won't trust me, after all i am the class dobe so let's make a bet we will fight each other and if you ween I'll stop bothering you at all, should i win though i want you as an allie.

Now you probably ask yourself if i really want to conceal my power and abilities then why tell you, the answer will be given to you after our little fight, what do you say? "he finished

Sasuke was deep in thoughts, after several moments he responded" ok dobe you've got yourself a deal "he said and got up motioning to Naruto to come with him.

Naruto complied and got up as well, they went out of the house and went for several minutes, Naruto was looking around he sow the abandoned houses and imagined children smiling playing around the older falk, he started to comprehend a bit how the stoic Uchiha felt, after several minutes they came to a training area with a lot of dummies and logs.

Sasuke turned to the blonde "here we are the Uchiha private training ground, if you want to back down dobe now is the time." he said with a smirk. The black haired boy got into the the stance of the Uchiha style, he looked at his opponent he expected him to stand in his regular street fighter no form but instead the other boy got into a stance, that although wasn't familiar it was obvious that it's a professional.

Naruto got into his stance legs spread a bit one hand around the chest as the other around his abdomen the right leg a bit forward,a second later they both burst forward towards each other.

Naruto dodged to the right to avoid the punch that Sasuke send towards him, but was surprised as the Uchiha suddenly made a roundhouse kick to where he dodged he was sent sky-high, Sasuke pressed his advantage and started punching Naruto.

Naruto used a replacement jutsu coming from behind Sasuke, and attacked Sasuke from behind he kicked the stoic Uchiha in the back sending him flying forward, but Sasuke flipped in midair and landing on his lags started to make hand signs just as Naruto made several himself.

" **fire release:grand fireball technique "** a big fireball came out of Sasukes mouth flying towards Naruto and striked him, Sasuke eyes widened" _oh no i didnt thought that will actually strike him"_ he thought in fear.

But a second later he heard the air whistle as he turned around and barely dodged three shurikens. When the shurikens past suddenly one of them was engulfed in smoke and Naruto who substituted himself with one of the kunais came crashing towards his opponent with a downswing of his leg effectively putting him down.

Sasuke after getting painfully kicked was able to catch the blondes lag and through him to the ground then he jumped back and and took out kunais with week explosive tags throwing them towards Naruto, but Naruto who was already up was finishing hand signs " **water release :** **turbulent wave"** a water sprayed out of Narutos mouth throwing the kunai down and moving forward towards Sasuke who easily dodged by jumping high and after landing with a burst of speed began to punch Naruto who blocked every punch easily until suddenly Sasuke speeding through chakra moved around Naruto and put a kunai to his throat, only to find a kunai to his heart and a smiling blonde.

"you are every bit what i thought " sasaid Naruto" your really good after all there is a reason why you are the rookie of the year " he finished a smile on his face

They both lowered the kunais

" you aren't bad yourself dobe.. no, Uzumaki. You have power and that is good, the question is only what now are we going to be allies or will you leave and stop bothering me " said Sasuke he too had a smile on his face, after all its not every day that he got someone to mutch him up"

Naruto sheepishly smiled while scratching his head "well Sasuke I want to be allies with you that was the entire reason I came hear today, as for why it's simple you see there is a tradition hear in Konoha when they make the teams so there are always teams who specializes in something, like scouting, tactics extra. but there is always the team that made of the two top students and the one last, do you see where I'm going? "he asked

To say Sasuke was surprised was to say the fire is wet, he didn't know who told that to Naruto, but whoever it is head a genius plan by being the worst outside not only did he kept his skills secret but also let him join a team of the best of his year that was really good planning.

Then Naruto spoke again "i see you understand in a strong team i can sharpen my skills not only because the team won't hold me back, but because a training with strong teammate helps even more, we both seek the same thing, we both carve for power the difference is only our reasons yours to kill Itachi, my own :to protect those i care about, we can help each other to become stronger that why because only you can understand me and only i can understand you because we have the same ambition. So what do you say will you exept "? He asked and simultaneously extended his hand to Sasuke, after several seconds the Uchiha took his hand and shook it "alright Uzumaki you've got yourself an allie" he said with a little smile.

None of them sow the Anbu who was looking at them from the trees.

End of chapter 12


	13. chapter 13 the bell test

Naruto Ryu

An :hello again and thanks for reading this story i will give an answer for a review from time to time here before the start of a chapter.

Adislt:

first i wanted to thank you for your review second i apologize for my misunderstanding of your review third it's will be naruino but not centric thanks.

Disclaimer :i don't own Naruto

Chapter 13

Konoha

Kakashi opened the door to his house, he felt spent after another ten hours of training it was his new routine for the last four years after the incident with the ame shinobi, he felt so weak so useless such failure, so after they came back to the village and after he was medically aloud he started a new training routine.

He had a goal not only to come back to his old self and power but also to surpass his old self, to become an S class shinobi all for the sake of his new goal in life do defend his senseis legacy and the village he loved.

For that end he started training ten hours a day bar mission, moreover he asked Akira Ryu to train with him to wich he agreed, and so they trained together when he could

Now four years later he felt that he surpassed his goal of becoming S class but at the same time he new that never again will he slack of because the village and Naruto needs him

Just now he came from the hokage tower where the teams of the current year genin were decided.

Flashback

Hokages tower

Kakashi entered the room where the old hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was seated behind the table, near the table Asuma, Kurenai and several other jounin were standing waiting for the hokage to talk.

The room was the same as always but something felt off after a second it clicked him there was no paperwork. Anyway he knew he was late but this time it had nothing to do with his regular reason, actually this time he was sow focused on his training that he lost track of time.

When the hokage sow him he started to talk "as you all know you are here for the team selection, I want to hear your opinion on the teams you have hear all the files of the graduates please read them carefully" he stated his pipe making some smoke circles.

After approximately twenty minutes Asuma was the first to talk. He was a good builded man with light brown hair and a gouty when he talked he made some smoke proofs from his cigarettes

"hokage sama i believe that we should make the ino— shika —cho team as although it doesn't seams they have great relationship with each other they are still friendly at least and as we know that this formation works i am sure that it won't take a lot of work to make them a good team, and i volunteer to be there jounin sensei " he finished, a light smoke poof coming from his cigarette

The next one to speak was Kurenai Yui a girl with long black raven color hair and red eyes she was known for her pride as a woman" hokage sama if I may, i think to make a team from the Hiyuga the Aburame and the Inuzaka and although the Hiyuga is the strongest of the kunoichi and as such the kunoichi of the year I think her skills combined with the other two will make a great scout team "she finished

The next one to talk was a jounin with a deep green eyes and dark brown hair his name was Naoto Abe" hokage sama if you will, i will take this three children Takeshi Akiyama, Aimi Fujisima and Hiroto Yoshida, they are friends so team work won't be a problem and they have fairly good grades so I believe that together they have a chance to pass "he finished in a deep voice.

And so each jounin told their opinion, some where against the others some supported other opinion and so on.

After about twenty minutes the hokage silenced all of them by lifting his hand up.

Everyone was looking at the hokage he looked at Kakashi "what about you Kakashi... Inhale poof... you didn't told us yet your opinion" he said /asked The silver haired jounin.

The reply was simple "my opinion doesn't matter hokage sama i know I'll have the Uchiha as only I can train him in the sharingan, and because he is the rookie of the year I'll get either Haruno Sakura or Hiyuga Hinata and of course the last one of the class Uzumaki Naruto, so what does it matters " he asked with a mid lazy tone

The old hokage smiled" OK now after i heard all of your suggestions and opinions i will now select the teams, first Asuma your request granted you will get the ino-shika-cho, Kurenai and Naoto so will you, "then he started giving other teams.

After he finished he said" all dismissed, oh Kakashi please stay behind i need to talk to you in private "he finished

Kakashi waited as requested his mind working furiously at what can the hokage talk to him.

After everyone went out the hokage turned to Kakashi" it's about Naruto, you see Kakashi Naruto being dead last was only a facade his actual level is on par with Sasuke Uchiha, speaking of which they made an alliance last week if i to believe the reports of the Anbu, and because of this I thought you should know because it's possible that your regular test won't be useful, please Kakashi take a good care of them, "he finished his voice a bit rough" dismissed "

" hai hokage sama "replied Kakashi with a bow and went back to his house

Flashback end

Now Kakashi was standing near his wardrobe he took two bells and tied them to the belt, after a second he took another one and put it in his pocket" _in case I'll have to do things a bit more interesting "_ he thought to himself and went to sleep

(line)

Hokage tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was still sitting behind the desk he was thinking about two genin in particular, Uzumaki Naruto and Sauske Uchiha.

Five years ago he wouldn't have believed that those two will ever find something in common that will make them allies, now though they had so much in common they're desire wishes dreams they are alike although not exactly the same.

He sighed deeply, then he heard a faint voice "tuk... tuk" every second, he sat straight in his chair he new who is the newcomer.

A minute later the door opened and a old man with a can entered.

"Danzo " said the hokage his hands clutching the pipe" what news? "

Danzo sat down in front of him" i bear good news Hiruzen, the young jinjuriki from kumo 'Yugito Ni' has agreed to defect to us although she had a condition she won't be fighting against kumo unless they will attack the village itself "he said" now not only kumo won't have two jinjuriki but we will get a person to train our own jinjuriki " he smiled a sadistic smile" another thing she said she has important info as well "

" good tell her that Anbu will meet her in the land of waves three weeks from today " said the hokage.

" "as you wish Hiruzen "he replied with a bow and started to go out when the hokage spoke again.

" tell the operative with the contact to her to come as well "

Danzo nodded and went out.

(line)

One day later

Naruto woke up with a big yawn he looked at the watch and jumped up from his bed the clock showed twelve o'clock and so he was really panicking after all he missed a big part of the orientation.

He quickly dressed and went to the kitchen where he sow another clock showing four o'clock am. Now he was literally confused but his confusion lasted less than a minute "oh damn it i forgot my bedroom clock is broken" he said to no one in particular "oh well if I am up might as well go training" he mused.

After he ate (ramen of course after all just because he was a shinobi doesn't means that ramen is not the food of God's right?) he went out to the Uchiha training field, for the past week after his alliance with Sasuke they started to train daily in the Uchiha private training field.

As he was going in the village he looked at the empty streets with barely anyone around, he looked at the hokage monument and sow the faces of the three deceased hokages and of the one alive, they were looking at the village like an guardian angels. As the sun raised upon the monument with the beautiful trees all around Naruto couldn't stop being amazed by the beauty and peace of this place " _i swear upon your names, i won't let anything happen to the village"_ he thought with determination.

When he came near the gates of the Uchiha compound he was surprised to hear someone training. Obviously this someone was Sasuke but still it was four o'clock.

He entered the compound and went straight to the training field, when he sow Sasuke he called him "oi Sasuke isn't it a bit too early for training?"

Sasuke turned surprised "I can ask you the same question Uzumaki so don't be a hypocrite and come hear already" he said with in a first glance indifferent tone, but those who new him would be surprised on his unusual behavior.

"OK ok Sasuke we have four hours so let's do the most of it "he replied with a little grin.

Three and a half hours later

Sasuke was standing his back to a tree a kunai in hand and a look of determination on his face, meanwhile Naruto was in front of him also with a kunai, the next move will be critical to the outcome.

Naruto charged had while Sasuke was standing still, waiting for his opponent to move first.

When Naruto came close enough he jumped up and coming from the Uchihas side gave him a hard kick on the side, Sasuke twisted and caught his leg speeding forward and putting the kunai from behind to Narutos throughout.

Panting he said "i win this match so how many?"

"three/ three "replied Naruto" men that was good, alright Sasuke i am going home to change see you there "he said with a smile running out of the compound.

" hn of course.. Naruto "the Uchiha said to himself

Thirty minutes later the academy

Naruto opened the door of the class room and went to his usual place. After siting down he took a little book with black cover he looked around before he started to read.

Some of the students were surprised, not only was Naruto exactly on time but he was reading.

" _well that is a pleasant surprise, it's seems as If Naruto did make it to here, but actually why am I surprised after all it is Naruto "_ thought Hinata.

Ino wasn't really sure what to think it was wierd to see Naruto all in black" _hmm interesting he wasn't in the exams but he still has a headband, there is probably some good story behind it "_

Shikimaru was sleeping so he didn't even sow him, Chouchi was munching chips and Sakura was ogling Sasuke who was looking bored and annoyed as ever.

Kiba was talking to Akamaru about how wierd that Naruto has a headband, and so on.

Shino was his regular quite self.

Then someone caught Narutos eye "Takeshi? " asked Naruto" weren't you a year below us? "

Takeshi smiled" I graduated a year early "he said" who knows maybe we will be on the same team."

Naruto smiled at him and returned to his book but before he was able to start reading the door of the classroom opened and Iruka Umino entered.

"Alright class " he said" please calm down, now let me tell you first how proud i am of each one of you,remember, from this day on on you are soldiers of the village remember it and be proud of it and always remember the most important morals of our village:do your best, always cherish your friends and always put the village first before yourself.

Now then let's start with the team placement " he started to say the teams until he came to team six" team six Takeshi Akiyama, Aimi Fujisima and Hiroto Yoshida your jounin sensei is Naoto Abe. Team seven :Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.. "

at this Sakura jumped from her place" take this Ino pig, true love always prevails "

" and Naruto Uzumaki " finished Iruka with annoyed voice" your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight Hinata Hiyuga, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yui. Team nine :Shikimaru Nara, Chouchi Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Inos scowled "why do i get lazy fuy and big bones? " she said.

" stop interrupting "scowled Iruka" Come after lunch to meat your sensi, dismissed. " he said and left the room.

Everyone got up and so did Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smug smirk" so i was right wasn't i, now the question is what do we do with Sakura after all she is head over heels for you and she only cares about how she looks for you making her week although smart, so what do you say? " he asked

" hn who cares she is weak we have nothing to do with her "the Uchiha grumbled.

" nope Sasuke although she is weak but she is a teammate and so you can't abandoned her, and even if that wasn't the problem still leaving her weak will not only slow us as sensei will have to train her longer, but more if she will die there is a chance although not very big one that we will be transferred into other teams wich means less training between us, as such i think even you will agree that it's good to help her. And actually you can do it rather easy by telling her that you don't care how she looks because you don't care about such things. Easy right? "said Naruto

The black hair boy thought for a moment" sigh... I guess you're right so that's exactly what I'll tell her hn.."

They turned around and sow Sakura standing there her eyes wide

Three minutes earlier

After Iruka sensei left the class Sakura got up and looked for Sasuke, when she sow him she wanted to call him and ask him if he wants to go on a date, but then she sow Naruto talking to him it looked strange as instead of looking annoyed he looked interested. So she closed the distance between them when she heard Naruto talking "question is what do we do with Sakura after all she is head over heels for you and she only cares about how she looks for you making her weak although smart, so what do you say?

" hn who cares she is weak we have nothing to do with her "the Uchiha grumbled.

" nope Sasuke although she is weak but she is a teammate and so you can't abandoned her, and even if that wasn't the problem still leaving her weak will not only slow us as sensei will have to train her longer, but more if she will die there is a chance although not very big one that we will be transferred into other teams wich means less training between us, as such i think even you will agree that it's good to help her. And actually you can do it rather easy by telling her that you don't care how she looks because you don't care about such things. Easy right? "said Naruto

When she heard that she was surprised first that Naruto thought she was weak after all she was definitely stronger than him. Second she was sure that her Sasuke kun will tell him to get lost but instead his answer was" I guess you're right so that's exactly what I'll tell her hn.."

At this point her eyes widened not only Sasuke was talking normally to the dobe but he was agreeing with him and about her, she didn't know what to say.

At this point they both turned around and sow her.

"guess I won't have to tell her ha Uzumaki? " the onyx eyes boy said

" oi guess you're right " Naruto said with an embarrassed grin while scratching his head

he then turned to Sakura" so if you heard everything, what do you say? "

She became enraged" don't tell me what to do dead last fool "she said and tried to hit him like always but unlike always he caught her hand

" you know Sakura you could at least try to be polite after all Uzumaki just offered you help, we are a team whether we like it or not is meaningless, i offer you help as well for our own benefit so if you want to work as we should you should at least try to except it " said Sasuke harshly and it surprised himself he didn't admit it but the last week changed him a bit, having someone strong with the same desire for power allied with him did feel good and he became a bit protective of it.

Sakura looked hurt" sorry "she said in a low voice" i guess I will accept your help Sasuke thanks "

Naruto smiled" hey don't feel down i don't think we are better than you, the only difference between us is that we trained when you didn't I am sure that with the right training you'll be as good as we are "he said" and in intelligence you have more than both of us so i don't think you should feel down "he finished with a smile

Sakura looked surprised after all she just boldly ignored him but he still tried to make her feel good" thanks you two I am sure we will work great together "

 _" if Sasuke admires strength I will become strong "_ she thought in her mind and she went to eat her lunch with new determination.

Three hours after lunch

Naruto was quietly reading his book while Sasuke was sitting sulking and thinking.

Sakura on the other hand was walking back and forth in the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive "where is he it's not funny we are waiting for three hours what does he think if he doesn't like the idea of being a sensei he shouldn't have agreed to that!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

After about another ten minutes the door opened and into the room entered a man with a mask his headband covering his left eye, and silver gravity defing hair

"yo! "he said while lifting his hand in gritting" you're team seven right, you look a bit gloomy. I am your sensei Kakashi Hatake well don't you have anything to tell me? " he asked with an eye smile

When he looked at them he sow three pised off children

'yo to you to Kakashi sensei" said Naruto with a grumble "you want me to tell you something, then let me ask you what exactly the reason you are so late! And don't try to tell me that you lost yourself on the road of life" he continued with a growl "Akira sensi told me that after the second time he smacked you so badly you prom not say it any more, and if you are trying to pretend weak don't, as I am well aware that you are an S class shinobi.

The only explanation I can find is that you don't like the idea of being a jounin sensei, but let me tell that to you now i need to get stronger to defend my friends and the village, if because of you slacking we won't be trained well I WILL GO TO THE HOKAGE WITH THIS! " his face was full of anger nothing of his usual goofiness was seen there right now.

This short monologue surprised even Sasuke although he agreed with every word so he did nod his head.

Sakura was really surprised she didn't new that side of Naruto at all.

Kakashi was taken aback ththat wasn't what he was expecting " _seems I will have to stop playing around, hmm alright"_

"ok then meet me on the roof in five minutes "he quickly said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Five minutes later, roof.

The three genin walked through the door to the roof where Kakashi was seating already reading from an orange book, when they entered he looked up and closed the book

" alright then now it's time for introductions I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake I like some things a hate others, my dreams for the future are not of your concern" he smiled" now it is your turn "

Sakura started" my name is Haruno Sakura, I like alot of things but first and foremost Sasuke kun, my dislikes are fools and Ino pig, dreams for the future hmm.. I guess to be a good wife and a strong kunoichi , "she said while looking at the Uchiha and gigled blushing.

Sasuke was the next" hn my name Uchiha Sasuke, I like training and power, my dislikes are traitors, weaklings and idiots, my dreams for the future hn it's more like an ambition I'll kill certain someone and will rebuild the Uchiha clan "he said.

Sakura looked at him with awe" _Sasuke kun is so cool "_

Naruto on the other hand looked a bit disappointed _" I hoped he will at least care about the village, oh well can't expect him to change so quickly "_

The blonde started" first I have to say i am going to reveal a secret about myself so please promise not to tell anyone ok? " he asked

The two genin nodded, Kakashi started sweating a bit" _he is going to tell them about the fox! is he crazy "_

" Naruto maybe you... "

" no Kakashi sensei they have the right to know before we start working together "said the blonde with determination.

And although he showed a determined and confident front inside he was a nerve wrack.

He took a deep breath and begun to talk " ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, the village, my friends and reading, my dislikes are fools, traitors, enemy's of the village and people who judge others without knowing them first.

My dreams to the future are one and only to defend the village and my friends for this end I'll become strong and if that means to be hokage then so be it.

As for my secret.. sigh.. I am the jinjuriki of the nine tails fox "

(line)

Land of waves

Gato was walking back and forth in his office he had a meeting with a shinobi and the shinobi was late" damn shinobis as if I don't have enough with those I already hired, stupid shinobi they always think they are better then us hard working folk "

A moment later he heard a knock on the door.

" enter "he said, the door opened and a man with a dark skin and a dark blonde hair with eyes of a strange color something between blue and black his walk was as a no- nonsense person anyone who looked at him got the feeling not to trifle with him.

The shinobi looked at Gato as if he was a trash, "my name is Rokuro Ai, I came with three chunnin per your request, as i understand you wish us to protect you and kill a certain bridge builder in case your other shinobi will fail, did I get it right?" he asked with low monotone wich brought shiver to the business mans spine.

"y-yes you've got it right "he said with a slight stutter.

The shinobi smiled" alright then we will settle in then "he said with a sweet smile and left the room, as he was exiting the room the light danced on his forehead protector reveling a cloud sign on it.

(line)

Konoha roof

Sasuke blinked at Naruto

" so? "he asked" what does it matters? "

Now it was Narutos turn to blink" what do you mean doesn't it disturb you? "he asked in bewilderment

" not exactly "replied the Uchiha" After all its power and who cares how you obtain it, now i know that you will still be someone who I can train with and looked as an equal even after I'll activate my sharingan "the stoic boy replied without interest

Sakura in the mean time was thinking about that she understood that Naruto isn't the fox but having something like that around could be scary and unsettling, then she remembered Narutos words" duslikes... And people who judge others without knowing them" she then remembered the looks Naruto was getting in the village, and she came to a decision "Naruto san I will not judge you before I know you" so she said her voice full with determination

The blonde smiled "I couldn't ask for more, thank you both" he said his voice shaky and he barely held a tear.

Kakashi was touched, but he had a job to do "alright brats I need to tell you something you are not genin yet" he said slowly readying himself for a barrage that came a second later.

"what!! "all of them even Sasuke exclaimed" what do you mean not genin so why did we do this stupid test? "so Sakura

Sasuke didn't say anything but his face morphed into a scowl.

Naruto on the other hand tried to keep himself calm but he was angry first he is late three hours and now this?

So thrue gritted teeth he askes" what.. do... you.. mean.. by... that.. Kakashi.. sensei? "struggling with himself not to burst with anger

Kakashi snikerd" wow wow calm down guys it's the regular procedure after the exam in the academy you're having a real one with your jounin sensei I'll give you more details tomorrow so come at seven am at training field seven" he said vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

One day later, training field seven.

The three genin was waiting for their sensei he was already half hour late and Naruto started being annoyed he didn't have time for this, fortunately he heard Kakashi coming from the forest

"yo! Sorry for being late i had to help an old lady to cross the road" said the copy cat ninja with an eye smile "now I promised to give you more details so let me explain today you will have an exam wich will incinclude taking these bells from me" he said showing them three bells "now this exam has sixty six percent of failure those of you who will fail will be sanded back to the academy, any questions?"

They shook their heads

" good you have three hours begin "

Before they jumped Sakura motioned them to come with her, Naruto complied and because of it Sasuke choose to do so to.

" what is it Sakura? "asked the blonde

" we need to work together if we won't we won't be able to take him he is a jounin after all "she said

Sasuke frowned" hn she has a point so we should work together "

Narutos eyes widened with surprise he would never have expected Sasuke to agree

" Alright then,let's start "said Naruto

Kakashi

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field and sow the three of them going to the same side" _hmm basic teamwork is not a problem, but that to be expected it's good that the test is different from the regular "_ he smirked

Then he sow Naruto coming out of the woods slowly going towards him the jounin frowned he felt that something is wrong here he jumped back taking some distance, at that moment Naruto ran forward while taking out a kunai running he started to attack the jounin, right left right middle trying to no avail to get Kakashi, obviously Kakashi was able to avoid any of them, _"i expected more of him but he is fighting like an idiot"_ then Naruto suddenly burst in speed coming to Kakashi side thrusting the kunai forward, the masked jounin just ducked and punched the blonde but instead of sending him flying the genin became water " _water clone ha didn't expect that, hmm doesn't actually meters"_

A moment later Sasuke came running at him in a full speed, Kakashi moved to the left catching the Uchihas hand and sending him flying, Sasuke made a flip in the air and attacked again, as he ran forward he ran to Kakashis right side and attacked with a roundhouse kick to the ribs but was blocked easily. As Kakashi blocked Sasukes attack he heard several kunais flying towards him so he flipped back and found himself in the puddle of water wich was left from the water clone, suddenly he heard " **water style :water spikes"** as from the water under him several spikes came out and tried to rip him so he replaced himself with a log Then he smiled it was time for the exam to truly begin.

He ran towards Sakura in a rather high speed all the while dodging shurikans and kunai as he came close she threw some kunai with tags all around bubut didn't ignite then " _a trap then, good thinking but I learned my lesson with explosions"_ he thought

He jumped above her coming from behind and giving her a strike in the back, the girl was unable to dodge and got hit and was sanded several feet forward a second later Kakashi had to jump up to dodge a fireball and a water blast, well he did new Naruto abilities but he didn't new Sasuke could use the fireball technique.

As he sow the other two genin coming closer he made several hand signs and vanished into the earth.

Sasuke and Naruto ran towards each other "where did he go he isn't around us so where, he was here a second ago" said Naruto

Sasuke looked around "hn"

Then he heard a voice behind "looking for little old me how nice of you" he sow Kakashi standing there and started to lash at him with a punch to the face

"Sasuke behind you! " Naruto called his allie as from behind him another Kakashi came from under the earth he put his hands together with two fingers straight in each hand" **konoha secret technique one thousand years of pain "** and he thrust his fingers into the Uchihas butt wich made Sasuke fly forward and slam head first in a tree.

Naruto looked at his allies demise and anime tears started to flow ffrom his eyes he turned to Kakashi with blood in his eyes" you..you damn pervert I'll teach you some good manners "he yelled and ran at the laughing jounin and engaged him in a taijutsu combat, first he moved forward and kicked Kakashi in the stomach wich the older man blocked but Naruto flipped with his motion and tried to swipe his opponent lags from under him Kakashi just jumped and came from Narutos other side and kick him in the ribs then while Naruto was flying he came from above and wanted to kick him to the ground but then a kunai with a tag flew towards him as he was in air he made another replacement jutsu effectively avoiding the explosion wich throwed Naruto to the side.

Sakura bit her lip she miscalculated and her kunai did the opposite of what she intended. She new alone she can't do anything but she still had her trap if she will be able to guide Kakashi there then she will have a chance to obtain a bell.

She ran around some trees and throwing a shurikan she got Kakashis attention she ran towards where her trap lay and was able to pass it.

Kakashi sow what Sakura was doing and he found it as an opportunity to finish the last part of the exam he ran after her letting her pass first and hide then he made some hand signs **"earth release hiding like a moll technique"** he vanished and emerged right in the middle of the trap.

Sakura smiled to herself "release" she said while doing the ram handsign a big explosion happened and most of the trees around this area were now nothing more than a pile of ash. Thanks to the smoke she couldn't see a thing, but when it cleared she didn't see her sensei, she really hoped he is ok, he probably substituted himself. Then she sow something metallic glowing there it was a bell! She ran forward then halted that could easily be a trap. After a moment of survaing the area she concluded that it must've fell from Kakashi as he used the substitution jutsu. But to be safe she ran made a somersault and while in the air snatched the bell, nothing was happend. She smiled to herself " _yes I've done it i have a bell"_ she thought with excitement.

Sasuke.

Sasuke got up after the impact it took him several seconds to clear his mind their tactics didn't work and now he will probably will be sesent back to the academy "damn it" he yelled and fell to the ground then he felt something dingle as he sat down, he checked and found a bell on the forest floor " _strange must've fallen to sensei during the attack, damn it this isn't how I wanted to get it, oh well it's better then nothing"_ he thought with a frown. " _well if ill help them get a bell then it won't feel as if I didn't earned it"_ he thought

Kakashi

He was standing on a tree brunch " _now then the test is set now left only to see it" he smirk under the mask._

 _Naruto_

 _He got up his body was in pain he looked at the watch and sow he had less than thirty minutes, he ran around looking for Kakashi and the bell then he sow him siting on the ground reading an orange book he chose to try to sneak he made to water clones_ and commanded them to attack using explosive kunai as he moved forward slowly letting his clones to attack as they threw the kunai at Kakashi they ran forward attacking Kakashi from the flanks.

Kakashi rolled under the kunai barrage and attacked the clones with a kunai of his own leaving a puddle of water this time he was careful not to step into the puddle but he came near it looking for the blonde.

Suddenly the water morphed into Naruto who tried to snitch the bell but Kakashi rolled to the side avoiding the hand but before he was able to get up another barrage of shurikan was thrown at him and while dodging it wasn't very hard alone but from the other side Sasuke came and with a down kick kicked Kakashi who had to jump back but was met with Naruto who kicked him in the back flipping and punching in the face.

Kakashi smiled the test was going well.

He blocked the blondes attempt and catching Narutos hand pulled him towards him kneeing him in the gut taking all the air out of him.

Air flipping he made an air roll and with straighting his leg using the momentum of the flip and roll attacked Sasuke who barely avoided it thanks to Sakuras warning.

A number of water pellets flew toward him but he caught the pinktee who came closer as she used all of her projectiles and throw her in the pellets direction wich blown her away.

Before any other action could be taken the alarm ringed.

"well that it children, let's go have lunch "

Five minutes later

They were sitting down in a circle except Naruto who was bound to a log

Kakashi was eating but the two genins didn't.

" listen kids you've done well you two you were able to aquire a bell and because of this ill let Naruto to try again after lunch, but non of you will give him food understand? "he asked with a stern tone

They nodded and he left.

After that Sasuke looked at Naruto he sow the boy was in bad mood, more than that his stomach was growling" hn alright Uzumaki take some of my food, after all I didn't do better than you it was shear luck "he said giving the blonde some of his food.

As Sakura sow it she gave Naruto some of hers as well.

He tried to tell them not to as it will only make Kakashi angry but Sakura was firm about it" you are our teammate did you already forget what Iruka sensei told us "she said remembering how he defended her in front of Sasuke yesterday.

Naruto smiled 'thanks guys" he said with gratitude

A minute later Kakashi returned anger visible on his face "DIDN'Tl I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO FEED HIM! AS YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS YOU ALL... pass" he finished with a big smile

They looked at him in bewilderment.

The jounin started to laugh "ha.. ha.. oh my the expression on your faces is priceless." he breathed deeply "let me explain, you see the entire point of this test was to check your teamwork, usually I would give only two bells making you belive only two of you will pass, but because of the alliance the two boys made and because you Sakura will do whatever Sasuke will say I thought that giving two of you bells and then see if you help your teammates who didn't get one will show your teamwork better, hence i passed you as not only did you help but you also disobeyed orders to help him as such you've learned the most important moral of our village "those who abandon their mission is trash but those who abandoned their friends are worse than trash" he finished with a smile

End of chapter 13

An :a long chapter some oc but don't worry the oc are for specific resons not to stay. Please read and review


End file.
